


Work References

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: Hired on as Princess Lissa's "official tutor in maths, history and assorted elements", Robin Kite is thrust into the world of nobility and dignity - along with dealing with Prince Chrom's flirtations, inadvertent as they are.





	1. Too Many Zeroes

**Author's Note:**

> As usual for my fics, line dividers indicate a scene change, time lapse, or perspective change. Enjoy!

"And why should I listen to you?" 

"Because if you listen and get above a B- for this semester I'll teach you magic.  Not the hinky-dink wind magic Ylisse loves, but thunder magic.  Besides, it means you'll be able to see that boy you have a crush on - Ricken, right?"

The last part of that sentence was spoken with a teasing lilt, the speaker pushing a pair of small red glasses further up her nose.  Robin Kite, dual masters degrees in history and education and mage officiando of Mage's Court of Plegia, wasn't sure how she ended up in this position, lecturing a seventeen year old girl.  Princess Lissa Iris of Ylisse, youngest daughter of Exalted Alexander the First (blessed be his name) and Queen-Consort Cassandra of Ylisse was probably the most difficult student Robin had ever taught.  And when you've taught both first-graders and bored-out-of-their-minds undergrads, that's saying something.

"Fine," Lissa pouted, lower lip stuck out in what she must have thought was an adorable move.  Robin was unfazed.

"Fine as in 'yes Ms. Kite, I'll listen!' or a 'yes Ms. Kite, I'm plotting to put frogs in your bed for the third time'?"

"It was only twice and you have to admit it was funny."

"I'm guessing that's what sent your last few tutors home the last few times?"

Lissa giggled, "duh!"

Robin breathed a quiet sigh, pushing aside a few stray bangs.  "Fine.  Fine.  How about we make this more...interesting?"

"Interesting how?" Lissa's pale gaze shot past Robin and to the clock hanging over the study.  Bookcases lined the walls, stuffed with tomes and arcana about subjects from arithmetic to zoology.  Robin smiled at Lissa's wandering gaze.

"Hm.  Since you're not an ordinary student I get to break out the fun lessons.  How much do you know about the Holy War?"

"Uh..." Lissa's trailing sentence and confused shrug told Robin all she needed to know.

"Alright." Robin nodded and pulled a tome out from her bag.  The book was thick and with a green leather cover, clearly well-loved and read.  Robin placed it on Lissa's desk with a thud, scaring the princess.

"Hey!  Watch it!"

"Excuse me, princess.  Regardless, please open to page one."

"Fine," the princess whined and opened the cover.  At the same time, Robin waved a hand, and a map formed from magic appeared over the book.  Looking past the map Lissa found that there was no text at all!

"What is this?" 

"A...visual aid."  Robin waved her hand again and four figures appeared on the map.  There was a castle on the map with rivers and bridges and forests.  Three of the figures were mounted on horses, swaying back and forth, while the fourth held a shield and wore heavy plate. 

Robin pointed at one of the cavaliers with blue hair and began to speak.  "This is Lord Sigurd Chalphy, and our focal point.  It's been one hundred years of peace, and when his childhood friend Aideen is kidnapped by western foes, he and his knights go off to rescue her."

"What kind of fairy tale is this? Seems kind of standard, right?" Lissa leaned back in her chair and smirked, "Let me guess.  Lord Sigurd" and she used air quotes at this, "rescues the noble and virtuous Aideen and they get married.  Right?"

Robin snickered as the three mounted figures charged, fighting enemies while the armored knight seemed to stay at the castle.  If Lissa deigned to observe, the armored knight would have a small frown at his fate.

"Actually, quite a lot more happens from there..."

* * *

"We'll end here for today.  But first, a small quiz, and your first step towards magical prowess."

"Aww!!!" Lissa frowned.  "Why there?  I can't believe she just ran off!"

"She's important!" Robin chuckled.  If Lissa deigned to observe, she'd see the small sheen of sweat on Robin's brow from animating a historical intrigue for the past hour or so.  "She'll come back.  Now, for that quiz.  I want to see if you noticed the little details.  You may not know it yet, but the little things are usually the most important.  First, who's the main character?"

"Sigurd Chalphy.  He's the son of Lord Byron and older brother to Ethlyn and brother-in-law to his old friend Quan."

"Good!" Robin checked a small mark on a journal page.  The page was actually blank, she just wanted to feel like she was doing something.

"Next, how are Azelle and Arvis related?"

"Half brothers!  Through their father, I think."

"Correct.  Next, who's the name of Sigurd's and Quan's friend?"

"Uhh...Eltishan?"

"Close, Eldigan.  The Lionheart.  I'll give you half credit.  Moving on, who released Aideen and Dew from their cell?"

"Hmm...Jamke...?"

"Is that a question of the answer?" Robin looked up from her journal, a solitary raised eyebrow at the ready.

"The answer!"

"Good, because that's correct.  Nicely done.  It seems you have a good memory for things that are interesting to you."

"Don't most people?"

Robin gave a small laugh at that, "quite true, young princess."

"You're not that much older than me, though! So you can't call me that."

"I'm nearly a decade older than you, so I think I can."

"Huh," Lissa leaned back in her chair.  "Could've fooled me."

"I aim to please," Robin responded in a dry tone.  "In the future, this is the schedule I'd like to follow.  Mondays will be history, Tuesdays will be math, Wednesday will be grammar and language, Thursdays will be foreign languages, and Fridays will be up to you.  Any topic you would like to know you'll bring to me by Wednesday and I'll design a lesson plan.  No areas are off limits.  Sound good?"

"Wow!" Lissa's grin could only be described as beaming.  "You'd really let me choose?"

"Within reason!  And not magic for a bit.  Now I won't prescribe homework but at the start of each lesson I'll have a quiz on last week's material and I expect you to come prepared.  However, if you don't study, expect daily homework."  

Robin chuckled at Lissa's following gulp of surprise.

"I'll study!  I promise!"

"Good.  Now that's all for today, I believe.  I'll be seeing you at 9:30 Monday morning so come well-fed and ready to learn!"

"Will do!  Catch you later, Ms. Kite!" At that, Lissa shoved her notebooks into her bag and dashed off, out of the study.

"You'll come to learn she's a bundle of energy."  At the unexpected sentence, Robin let out a faint squeak of shock.

"Milord!  I'm so sorry, please excuse me - " Robin turned to bow at Prince Chrom, holding her hands at her side.

"No, it's alright - "

"Again, please forgive me - "

They stumbled over their words before both quieting, until Chrom let out a small chuckle.

"Let's try that again.  You're Robin Kite, yes?  My sister's new tutor?"

"Yes, milord."

"You don't need to call me that," Chrom waved a hand, "I get that enough form everyone else.  Please, call me Chrom."

"Of course, mi-Chrom.  Chrom."

"That is indeed my name," Chrom chuckled.  He was a man with steadfast self-confidence, Robin noted.  A firm stance complimented broad shoulders and a coif of blue hair.  He was an attractive man who knew it from compliments and a lifetime of media exposure.  The Ylissean royal family was always the spotlight of news attention from scandal to heartbreak to charity.

"If you'll follow me, I believe my parents wanted to speak to you regarding your future here.  I believe this was meant to be a test week to see if it worked out?" Chrom inclined his head as he extended an arm out of the study and into the hallway, where a bear of a man stood at attention.

"O-of course!  Please give me just a moment to collect my things." Robin rushed to stuff books and pencils into her tote, strands of hair falling from her loose yet professional bun.  

* * *

From Chrom's perspective, Robin Kite seemed to be a capable woman, and one well-suited to corral his younger sister.  Many tutors had tried and failed to box Lissa in to stereotypes and guides fitting a princess - regimented schedules and curfews, forced physical activity, the works - but Ms. Kite seemed to be the opposite.  No forced rules, options for assignments, she seemed to be a good fit.  

She also wasn't too hard on the eyes, with those glasses and pale silver hair that glittered like starlight.

Ahem.

"Ahem."

"Yes, Frederick?"

The bear's eyes narrowed, "If you could please hurry, Ms. Kite.  Their Royal Highnesses are not to be kept waiting."

"Give it a break, Frederick," Chrom waved a hand flippantly, "If we're a few minutes late what's the big deal?"

If possible, Frederick's eyes narrowed further.

"Regardless, Ms. Kite, if you'll follow us?" Chrom extended a hand towards her, tote slung over her shoulder.

"Please, lead the way."

* * *

"That's...a lot of zeroes there.  Is this the right amount?" Robin took off her glasses to clean them, and put them back on to see that her eyes were indeed working.

"Is the number not to your liking?" Exalt Alexander had an appropriately deep voice, blue hair and beard trimmed neatly.  Queen-Consort Cassandra's pale yellow was braided over her left shoulder and crows feet were lightly etched near her eyes.

"No, your highness.  It's just a lot more than I expected."

"Good," Exalt Alexander leaned forward on his desk, hands steepled to support his chin.  "This also includes room and board here at the castle, so to speak.  And a bonus, if you can indeed, as Sir Frederick described, teach her both our...how did he say it?"

Queen-Consort Cassandra rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "I believe it was 'hinky-dink wind magic' and thunder magic."

Robin didn't know if she should blush or go pale.

The Exalt nodded, "if you can teach her magic and provide excellent academic records at the end of your year here, you will be granted a significant bonus.  At least double the amount on your paper."

Robin's eyes almost doubled.  The written amount was good enough to cover her student loans and then some, and double would set her up for life.  Maybe even provide for her mother's treatment.  Hmm.

"What are your terms and conditions?"  Robin looked up from the paper into the Exalt's eyes.

"Hmm?"

"What's the fine print?  I didn't get where I am without being somewhat smart, I'd like to think."

The Queen-consort chuckled, crow feet emerging slightly more, "there are none.  Teach our daughter to be the best she can be and you will be rewarded.  Is that not enough?  Is that not why you have that double degree in history AND education?"

Robin worried her bottom lip, "I mean, yes, your highness, but forgive me if I sound skeptical."

The Exalt leaned back in his chair now, idly tapping a prosthetic hand against the arm.  Silence added an odd tension to the room before Robin's sigh and lean forward, pen in hand, broke the quiet.  Pen scratches echoed oddly loud.  Robin looked up to see a smile she had just seen on Chrom's face.

"Welcome aboard, Ms. Kite.  Please do not disappoint us."

No big deal, right?


	2. Monday - History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Robin's first official day on the job! History is on today's lesson plan.

"Tell me, Lissa - how much do you know of your royal history?"  Robin paced back and forth in front of Lissa's desk, one hand behind her back and the other holding a leg of her glasses.

"Uh...enough?"

"Enough to do what?  Pass Buzzfeed's 'which member of the royal family you are'?"

"Do you have access to my internet history or are you just really smart?"

Robin's response was a knowing smirk.

"Okay...fine, not as much as I should of my heritage.  But why?" Lissa tilted her head to the side and stared up, expectantly.  

"Because by knowing our past, we can know the future.  Humans are creatures of habit and tradition.  And by studying the past, we can sometimes see what people will do in the future.  Mind you this isn't a psychology course and thus we're not going to go into human behavior.  Tell me, your highness, how well do you know of Marth's tale?"

"Uh...I know he defeated the shadow dragon Medeus and Gharnef twice to unite the continent about two thousand years ago."  Lissa nodded, hazy childhood memories clearly flooding back.

"Close.  However, that is not the complete tale, and Marth surely did not do everything he did to unite the continent.  According to the chronicles and legacies left behind by his sister, his wife and his retainers, Hero-King Marth was actually shy and quiet and kind.  He had no...grand ambitions of conquest or control.  At his heart he was a young child thrust into a disparate struggle and a job that truly wasn't his."  Robin closed her eyes as she spoke, as if reciting a thesis defense.

"You sure know a lot about him!"  Lissa nodded in excitement, clearly intrigued.

"Well," Robin blushed lightly, "he is an exciting historical figure and his accomplishments are worth learning.  I also did part of my master's degree in a complete recreation of his struggle.  Speaking of, perhaps you'd like to see?  Another reenactment through magical means?"

"Yes!"

"As long as you promise you'll take notes this time."

"Huh?" Lissa pulled on a long pigtail, curling back and forth.

"I gave you a pass for the start of Sigurd's tale, but not this time.  Remember our deal?  You'll want to have those notes handy for the quiz on it next week."

"Awwww, I thought you'd forget about all that!"

Robin chuckled, "I don't forget that easily, young miss.  Now, where was it?" Robin trailed off as she dug through her tote, various clanks and thuds emerging.

"What do you have in there?" Lissa leaned up off her seat to try to look inside, but to no avail.

"Books, tomes, secrets to immortality - ah!  There it is!"  Robin emerged with another hefty slab of paper and leather bindings, and slammed it on the table.  

"Now, let's start from the beginning.  Near two thousand years ago, on the continent of Archanea, there was the Archanean League - a grouping of countries and states pledged together.  But before that, one hundred years prior, we have the Anri Saga.  Of a peasant who fell in love with someone he could not, and defeated Medeus - the Shadow Dragon, an earth manakete who descended into madness.  Now..."

* * *

"And so, Princess Nyna bequeathed the Fire Emblem unto Prince Marth, and her sign of trust that he could lead the Archanean League.  Aaaaaaand that's where we'll end for today."  Robin sighed heavily, the magic showcasing the scene fading into text on the page.  She smiled as she closed the book, taking if off Lissa's desk.  To her surprise chicken-scratch notes littered the notebook, including several relevant doodles.  One was a version of herself in Malledus's robes, several "blahs" coming from her mouth.  

"Aw man!  Well, it does seem like a good point to stop.  So are we gonna have a quiz?  'Cuz I'm prepared!"  Lissa hefted her notebook, unknowingly shoving her sketch right in front of Robin's nose.

"Not today.  After all, I fail to see how a picture of me in white robes will help you answer a question such as, what is Marth's last remaining item of Elice?"

"Her tiara," Lissa answered instantly.  "Hey, you tricked me!"

"Just seeing what you remember," a small smile lifted the edges of Robin's mouth, and Lissa grinned back.

"Well, it's a lot!  Don't underestimate me!" Lissa pointed a slender finger Robin's way, who looked back with an eyebrow raised.

"I thought it was rude of people to point at others.  But I see royalty has no qualms about that, hm?"

"Hey..."  

"I'm just teasing, Your Highness.  That does however conclude our lesson for the day, so please enjoy yourself.  I'll see you tomorrow for mathematics."

"Aww.  But why math?"  Lissa began shoving her notebooks into her bag as she talked, eager to leave.

"Because math forms the basis of magic.  There is little difference between calculus and the arcane, very little between plotting charts and writing your own tome."

"Wait.  Writing your own tome?"  Lissa's head snapped back up, intrigued.

"Yes.  Here," Robin pulled out the tome from earlier and opened it to the back cover, which was littered in mathematical formulae and magical ink.  "This is what lets me animate my lessons.  That equation there..." Robin touched a bright golden script near the top, and a small sprite of Prince Marth formed above the tome, "lets me summon my little Marth.  Each character has a little script, and the rest plays out by itself."

"Wooooow..."

"Actually, that will be our final.  If you can master all your classes and you learn magic, your final project will be to write your own tome.  That will definitely interest little lover boy down in the mage's school, hm?"

"His name's Ricken and...shut up!"

Robin laughed, "alright, alright!  Get out of here, princess.  Class is dismissed."

"Finally!  Later, teach!" And with that, Lissa scampered out of the study, weaving by Chrom effortlessly.

* * *

"Hello, Lissa.  Bye, Lissa."  Chrom stepped back to avoid his charging sister, an amused grin on his lips.

"Later, shitlord!"  Came echoing down the hallway in return.

"Language!" Came Frederick's echoing cry as he tried to keep up with one of his lieges.

"Afternoon, Dr. Kite."

"Ah, mi-Chrom!  Chrom.  Yes, good afternoon.  And please, just call me Robin.  I don't have a doctorate, just a master's."

"I see.  So.  What was on today's agenda?  I heard the last bit, and I apologize for eavesdropping."

"No offense taken!" Robin chuckled, brushing a small lock of white hair behind her ear, "Just going over your family history.  We're studying the Hero-King."

"Ah, Marth.  A noble venture.  I will admit to looking up to his more...violent components when I was younger."

"How do you mean?"

"I was impressed more by his swordsmanship that by his charisma and persuasion.  As I get older I appreciate the latter more."

"He was blessed with both, according to the histories I've studied."

"Hmm."  

An awkward silence reigned for a short moment.  Chrom opened and closed his mouth a few times as Robin turned around and packed her things.

"Would you like an assistance bringing these back to your room?  Or, why not leave them here?  You and my sister are the only ones to use this room and if you are worried about security, then I can talk to Frederick."

"You're too kind, Chrom," Robin lifted the tote onto her shoulder, "and I do trust the castle security, but I'm just used to having all my stuff with me.  Besides, I wouldn't put it past your sister to booby-trap or sabotage my books."

"Oh?"  

"Let's just say I walked in on her last week putting frogs in my bag."

"Ah.  A classic."

They were silent for another moment as they walked out of the study and Robin began moving towards her room.

"Perhaps I might escort you for a while?"  Chrom extended an elbow with one arm and pointed down the hall with the other.

"Ah, thank you, Chrom.  I apologize, but sometimes my spatial awareness abilities are something to be desired."

"Get lost easily?" Chrom smirked as Robin took his elbow, quiet conversation springing forth.

"Indoors at least.  Outside I can get around just fine, but in here, not so much."

"A fan of the outdoors?  I know the feeling.  Actually, would you mind joining me on a tour of the rose gardens after this?  They are quite lovely this time of year."

Robin smiled up, glasses twinkling in the fluorescent lighting.  

"I'd love that."

* * *

"If I might ask, Ms. Kite, but why change?"  Chrom's eyes wandered up and down Robin, confusion on his brow.  She had changed out of her sensible and professional skirt suit and into a long skirt and a billowy shirt.

"Well, I'd hate to ruin my nice clothes outside.  And besides, I much prefer these."

"I see, they do seem to suit you.  But why not wear that when you teach?  Not that you don't look nice in the suit but - "

He was interrupted by Robin's laugh, a small subdued thing hidden behind a hand and shiny glasses.  "You did take etiquette classes, didn't you?  Or are you like your sister and are you just useless when it comes to that?"

Chrom shook his head, face awash in a blush, "no, we spent some time on etiquette.  It's just...never mind.  Shall we?"  He extended his elbow again and she took it once more, leading them to the rose garden.

* * *

"So tell me about the gardens."  Their footsteps were quiet as they walked the covered pathways, multi-colored blooms arching overhead.  Reds and whites were most dominant, but some blues, purples, yellows and greens emerged underneath.

"Well, they were originally constructed after my great-grandfather died.  He was a warmonger and conquerer, as I'm sure you know."

"Oh, I know all about him.  The great Romanius, the supposedly blessed destroyer of us Plegian mongrels.  I know."

"Yes.  Him."  Chrom coughed into his sleeve, before continuing.  "After he died, and peace emerged, his daughter, Helena, built these in the name of peace.  She was a talented mage and healer, and she imbued the flowers here with her magic to simulate the rainbow, how light encompasses every color and how we can build a peaceful world, united.  And after that, she wrote her magic down and to this day, the descendants of the original groundskeepers of the palace still work here and continue her work.

"I might seem like I belong more on a training floor than the throne, and you'd be right - Emm is meant for that, not I or Lissa.  Emm took to the books, I to the blade, and Lissa to the staff.  Did she mention that?"

"She did not.  Hmm.  Please, continue, Chrom."

"Of course.  As I said, I've always found home with a sword in hand, testing someone's might face-to-face, but I've always enjoyed the gardens.  In the royal language of flowers, a collection of all the colors of roses means 'peace'.  A..."chromatic" spread if you will."

"That's a horrible joke and you know it."  Robin refused to look up at Chrom's growing grin, but she relented and giggled along with him.  "Ironic then, that you're so marital yet so representative of peace."

"I am what I am, Ms. Kite.  That is all I can ever be."

"Hmm."  

They continued in silence as they wandered the terraced pathways, roses by their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow consistent updates who knew? as i've said in long way home, i'll be updating these two until they're finished. I'll try to update on each of my days off so don't expect an update at consistent times! actually. sundays. expect at least an update on...something on sundays. Please please please leave a comment or kudos, they validate your local writer. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Tuesday - Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is little difference between calculus and magic - we impose rules upon the world with numbers and will."

"There is little difference between calculus and magic - we impose rules upon the world with numbers and will."  Robin sketched a cartesian plane on the chalkboard, chalk squeaking faintly with each arc and line.  "With math, we observe, and with magic, we command.  Magic isn't all just reading aloud text, otherwise we'd just memorize portions from tomes.  While it is viable, it's not good on our bodies.  That's what tomes are for - and what math is for.  To lay the groundwork.  

"If you can derive and integrate functions you can see the parallels between math and magic - how wind magic conducts on cubic functions, how fire follows quadratic functions, and thunder aligns with singular identities."  Three lines followed Robin's hand on the board, following those three equations.  

"And from there, if we integrate higher - we get mixed magic and further planes we haven't touched yet.  But if we follow two other basic calculus equations: exponential and logarithmic, we get light and dark magic, respectively.  Those two are closely related yet different, creating the trinity of magic.  And superimposed over that..." Robin drew the last two equations, and then a circle around the origin.  She then traced to a common point, showing a single line amongst the functions.

"We have the root of magic.  The aether, or so to speak.  The arcane energies that tie the supernatural to the worldly.  Now this is handy for magic, since we don't have any 'pure root' of math and the sciences."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Uh..." Lissa eloquently responded, idly twisting a pigtail.  "What?"

Robin loosed a quiet sigh, pushing her glasses from where they sat askew.  "My apologies, princess.  I got carried away."

"No, it was great!  I just...how do you know so much?"

Robin placed a finger on her chin, deep in thought, "well, one doesn't become the mage officianado of Plegia through luck!  I'm probably one of the chief experts on arcane theory and thaumatological testing in the world.  At least the continent, after Miriel Andas.  Looking overseas there's Lute Prodigée, and of course that's Canas Fiorrum. But I'm probably the youngest on the continent."

"That's...super neat!"  Lissa jumped up in her seat.

"Oh?"

"Yeah!  You know all this stuff that's really cool!" 

"And, and, that even doesn't cover healing magics and staves in general.  How come I had to learn that from your brother and not you?" Robin gesticulated wildly, turning around and sketching a line a half-inch below the exponential curve of light magic.  "This line represents healing, so closely related to light magic.  And this, represents status staves," Robin drew another line a half-inch below the logarithmic curve of dark magic.  She marked an 'x' at their intersection.

"And this meeting is where we get dual-working staves, ones that heal and damage at once.  We haven't gotten there yet, but soon!"

"Uh, Ms. Kite?"

"Uh?"  Robin whipped her head around to see another lazy pout on Lissa's face.

"Soooo...when's the actual lesson?  And on what?"

"Oh!  Forgive me, I got carried away.  I'm just...excited!" Robin bounced in place lightly, rocking back and forth on her heels, the soles of her flats tapping lightly on the wooden floor.

"Uh-huh."

"Yes!  Alright, princess, what's the latest level of math you completed?  Geometry, pre-calculus...?"

The flapping of loose-leaf paper filed through the room as Lissa paged through a notebook.  "Um...looks like limits."

"Ah!  A good place to start.  Moving into calculus so soon!  Remember, Lissa, the faster you get through this with good scores, the closer we are to really writing that tome.  Or making a staff.  A bit simpler to start, but ooh, the details!"

"Eh-hem, Ms. Kite."  Lissa coughed into her fist, a dazzling gleam in her pale eyes.

* * *

"Good, good...just like that!"  Emmeryn peeked her head around the doorframe to see Lissa scratching at the chalkboard, a large x-y graph dominating the left-hand side of the board.  On it were traced several lines and and curves, intersections circled and various colored marks dotting the surface.  On the right-hand side were several boxed-in answers, with checkmarks next to each one.  Robin observed from a few feet to the side of her sister, excitement coming from her every pore.

"Like this, Ms. Kite?"  Lissa turned around to look at her teacher who nodded again.

"A little...just remember, when integrating, don't forget to add the free variable, which can make plotting difficult.  But if you combine it with the answer from the last part, and integrate by parts this time..." Robin approached the board and pointed to a higher boxed-in answer.  

"Oh!  I see!  Haha!  Take that!"  Lissa slammed her chalk to the board so hard it snapped in half, a deafening snap echoing through the room.  Emmeryn's cry of surprise came soon after, causing student and teacher to turn around and look at her.  

Robin immediately bowed, "ah, your highness!  My apologies - "

"Please, call me Emmeryn.  It's a pleasure to meet you.  I haven't seen my dear little sister this excited since - "

"Shut!"  Lissa darted over to cup a hand over her older sister's mouth, but Emmeryn was too quick and braced Lissa with a hand to her forehead.  

"Well.  In a while."  Robin found Lissa's smile in Emmeryn's sly gaze, a grin peaking the corner of her lips.  

"My apologies, y-Emmeryn.  Emmeryn."

"That is my name."

"Your brother made the same joke."

"Did he?" A smirk poked Emmeryn's mouth higher.  

"Emm, let go you monster - "  Lissa was cut off as she tried to poke her sister in the side, only to face the same retaliation.  Their poke war continued before they looked to see Robin askance.

"I'm guessing you're not expecting royal siblings to act like siblings, hm?" Emmeryn tilted her head to the side, staring Robin in the eyes.  The teacher averted her gaze and blushed lightly, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  

"It's not what I expected, no."  There was silence for a bit, before Robin turned around and took the chalkboard, eraser in hand.  "That'll be all for today, Lissa.  Study your notes for next time.  Ah!  Before I forget," Robin turned to see Lissa in a headlock, Emm delivering swift noogie-vengeance.  They stopped at Robin's raised brow, sisters separating.

"Did you have any questions before you run off?"

"Nope!" Lissa dashed over to her stuff, haphazardly stuffing books and pens into her bag.  "Later, teach!"  She brushed by her sister, Frederick's shout trailing her not to run.

Robin took several deep breaths, composing herself.  She smoothed her suit jacket, idly brushing off some stray chalk dust from her skirt and hose.  

"You seemed quite animated back there.  A passion for maths?"

"Yes!" Robin nodded enthusiastically, careful not to send her glasses flying.  "I am a student of history, primarily, but numbers are where we can find some truths distorted by human fallacy.  Tactics, milady, are based on numbers.  Wars and conquests - all sometimes on simple arithmetic."

"Emmeryn, Ms. Kite.  Please, no titles.  I get enough of that from courtiers and media outlets looking for scandal."

"Ah, my apologies.  Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Hmm," Emmeryn looked Robin up and down briefly, keen gaze sweeping over her.  "Take the night off.  There's a bar I think you'd like, called the Barracks. They give discounts to castle staff."  She pointed at Robin's lanyard half-tucked into her bag, placid portrait peeking out from the tote.  

"That sounds...actually pretty nice.  Thank you.  But given that it's late, you're giving me the boot out right now?"

"Why would I do that?"  Emmeryn pressed a finger to her lower lip, a sly wink gracing her face.

Robin's unimpressed gaze was her response.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Kite, and good day."  With that she swept out of the room, a confused teacher in her wake.  Lissa quickly sidled up to her older sister, angling for an elbow jab but getting counterattacked viciously.  

"Ah, stop it, you monster!  Anyway, I'm guessing you just set up the trashlord on a blind date?"

"Really, Lissa?  'Trashlord'?  He has a name, you know.  Our brother also has more nicknames than that."  Emmeryn rolled her eyes, Frederick trailing a few feet behind the royal sisters.

"Yeah, but I like it.  I don't know if it's as good as his teen nickname of 'amuse douche'." 

"That was a good one.  But yes, neither of them know that they'll be seeing each other very soon."

* * *

Robin stepped into the dimly lit bar, scoping out the venue behind her glasses.  A cashmere cardigan covered up a beige tank top, tucked in to a pair of high-waisted jeans cinched tight with a thin leather belt. The bar seemed to be of decent quality - the hardwood was newly varnished, the taps shiny and bright, and there was quiet jazz flowing from the discrete speakers.  It seemed to be a quiet night, expected for a Tuesday night.  There was a group of students at one small table, obviously celebrating a project completed; and there was a lone man at the bar, calmly sipping a whiskey or bourbon.  He was a broad-shouldered man with a leather jacket and a dark baseball cap perched atop black hair, but there was a familiar air to him.  She walked by the table of students, one of them with pale red hair, who still was looking over his notes.  She eyed them idly, and before she could help herself she let out a comment.

"You forgot to carry a one.  Pretty simple and stupid.  Probably why your simulation glitches at around the 23 second mark. Am I right?"

* * *

Chrom turned around from his whiskey to find, to his surprise, Robin.  She was speaking in what he called her "teacher mode", lecturing poor Ricken and some of his peers over this assignment.  He expected the gaggle of students to protest, but when they looked at each other and sighed, begrudgingly reaching for their notebooks, he barely stopped himself from releasing a small gasp of shock.  Definitely not expecting that.  Before Robin could notice he turned back to the bar, head down in his drink.  Maybe if he was lucky...

* * *

"So, you're Ricken, hm?  Nice to meet you.  I'm - "

"You're Robin Kite, officianado of Plegia!  We know all about you.  Youngest arcane expert this side of the planet, historical expert, yadda yadda.  I'm a big fan!"  Ricken was talking a mile a minute, clearly excited.

"Well, Ricken, if you need me, I'm working at the castle for a bit.  So if you have any questions, just ask, okay?"

"Oh-uh..." He dissolved into stammering as Robin walked to the bar, quickly ordering a cider.  Her eyes slid to the mystery man, and recognized his face almost instantly.  

"Chrom?"

* * *

Chrom did a double-take, flushing at her nearness.

"Ah!  Robin!  W-what brings you here?"

"Your sister.  She said I should come here."

Chrom scowled, "Lissa?  She should definitely not be coming here.  If I don't have a word, Frederick will."

"No, I meant Emmeryn."

"Oh?  Emmeryn?  I see."  He frowned, turning back to his drink.  He took a hefty swig, quietly placing the glass back onto the coaster.  

"What's wrong?"  Robin pressed a hand to his bicep, trying desperately not to feel him up, and regrettably doing so.  

Beefy.

"It's just...another one was presented to me.  And she's..."

"Another one what?"

"Another bachelorette eager for my hand.  Even though I'm not in line for the throne, thankfully, there's still a lifestyle people are envious of and want to get into.  They don't care about me or my feelings, and then..."

"I'm sorry.  I mean, I read about what happened with..."

"You can say her name," Chrom lowered his eyes as Robin's hand slipped from his arm, "it was all over the news anyway.  Classic scandal.  Prince falls for a girl who turns out to just be using him.  Prince proposes to girl, gets rebuffed and then showed evidence he was cheating on.  And then it gets leaked to every news outlet.  Let me tell you, Robin, it's not fun to wake up to a small camera crew in your bathroom first thing in the morning."

"I'm so sorry, Chrom.  No one should have to go through that."

"You have my thanks.  And while we're out here...call me Chuck."

Robin let out a snort, "that's your secret identity name?  'Chuck'?"

Chrom scowled, "hey, it works, right?"  Then, his mouth perked up, "what would yours be?"

"Me?" Robin stammered, words flying faster than her mind.  "Uh, well, um.  Maybe.  Hm.

"Maybe...Ro-Rob...Ro..."

"Keep going," Chrom's grin spread even wider, Robin's flush spreading even further.

"Rob."

"Yeah, because that's a normal name for a woman."

"Like anyone under the age of fifty uses the name 'Chuck'?"

"Hey!"  Conversations lapsed for a while as they drank in peace, jazz flowing through their ears.

"Hey, Chrom?"

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you for sharing that with me."  Robin rested her head on his shoulder briefly, pulling back up to look him in the eyes.  He had...such beautiful eyes, she thought.  Where did that come from?

"Thank you for listening, and not judging."

They continued in silence the rest of the night, only bidding goodbye once their taxi brought them back to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah boy!!! updates!!! remember, leaving a comment really makes my day and helps me through the capitalist hell i'm in. Big big shoutout to my friend Marisa for helping me with a lot of the nitty-gritty like "robin...in high-waisted jeans".
> 
> anyway. Expect an update to Long Way Home on Friday and another update for this on Saturday!


	4. Wednesday - Grammar and Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months pass as education continues. Chrom takes Robin to a small village over a magical issue.

"I don't get it, Lissa."  Robin paced back and forth in front of Lissa's desk, the princess looking dourly at her latest language assessment.  A big 5/10 in red ink glared at both of them.

"You've done so well on past assignments.  80's, 90's, even a few hundreds!  And now this.  I don't get it.  What's wrong?"

Lissa sighed, "I don't know, teach.  This material is just...ugh.  I've always had issues with grammar.  Guess earlier ones were just flukes.  Sorry, Ms. Kite."

"No, no, it's fine.  What don't you get?"

Lissa's pout extended further, if that were possible.  "I don't know.  It's probably me.  You probably wouldn't get it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look at you!"  Lissa's voice raised as she waved her arm up and down at Robin.  "You're perfect at this!  I bet you never failed a class!"

"You're right."

"What?"

"I am good at academics and schoolwork.  But I suck at dealing with people.  I can't make a room light up like you can.  I can't heal or use light magic effectively.  All the theory in the world can't help if you don't understand the fundamentals.  It's faith, Lissa.  That's what you have."

Robin walked over to the desk and picked up the offending paper.  With a whisper of power it crumbled to ash with the scent of burning paper.

"What the heck?" Lissa skittered back in her chair, shoes scraping against tile.  

"Let's say I...misplaced this assignment.  Let's try it again but we'll go through it one at a time, alright?"  Robin smiled and brushed the debris off her hands, wringing one to extinguish the small magical flame.  

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Maybe it's something about this assignment.  So let's try it again."  Robin pulled a sheaf of paper from her bag and pressed it to Lissa's desk, pulling over a stool to sit next to her.  She scribbled a sentence on the paper and shifted it so Lissa could see it.

"What's wrong with this sentence?"  Robin lightly traced her pen over the sentence, tapping idly.

"Uh...wrong possessive?"

"Correct!"  Robin checked a mark next to the offending sentence before turning the page and scribbling some more.

"What about...this one?  How would you fix this?"

"Well, I'd switch the verb to past tense to match the rest of the sentence and add a comma there."

"Yes!  Excellent!"

* * *

 

They continued for a few minutes before Lissa raised a question.

"Wait, aren't these the same ones from that assignment you just burnt?"

"Good eye.  So it's not you.  Want to tell me what really happened that made you bomb this?"  Robin looked into Lissa's eyes, a raised eyebrow at the ready.

"Hahhhhh...I was distracted."

"By what?"

"Well...it's about Chrom."

"What's wrong with your brother?"  Robin leaned back, re-crossing her legs and adjusting her glasses.

"You've heard about his one ex, right?  The one that cheated on him and went public?"

"How could I forget?  Alena...right?"

"Yeah.  She had an interview the other day and said some not great things about him.  And it's just..."

"I'm guessing that's not all?"

"Yeah!"  Lissa nodded angrily, "she was also wearing that ruby necklace that was originally our mother's and she never returned it!  Chrom gave it to her on their anniversary and the next day she leaked to the press!  Ooh, I'm so mad!"

"Calm down, Lissa.  It's alright."

"No, it's not!"  Robin leaned back further, shocked by Lissa's anger.

"That necklace was really important.  My father gave it to our mother on their anniversary and when mother gave it to Chrom it was the implication that it was for a special person at a special time.  And she just took it without returning!  When she knew what it meant!"

"Oh...I see.  I'm sorry, Lissa.  If I could, I'd get it back for you but..."

"Yeah..." Lissa rubbed the back of her head, sheepish.  "What can you do, huh?"

"Mm.  You really don't like her, do you?"

"Who does?" Lissa slammed her palms on the desk, a pencil rolling to the floor, forgotten.  "She's just a personality that gets paid big money on instagram and stuff!  What did she do to deserve this?"

"And what do you do to deserve media attention?"  Robin asked coolly.

"What do you mean?"

"Because of your birth and position you are granted a position envied by many.  A certain privilege that people desire.  And some of those people are like Alena.  And all those celebrity personalities to get people to buy and want things they don't need to have.  It's a game, princess.  And she's won from a certain perspective.

"Makes you think, huh?"

Lissa was quiet. 

"Do you agree with her?"

"No, not at all!  I'm no fan of the media outlets that hide important information in favor of the latest scandal.  Or stuff like this.  Or how hot your brother is with his shirt off."

"Ew."  Lissa wrinkled her nose, but there was a small smile, there.

"Exactly.  So clear your mind.  Acknowledge your emotions...close your eyes."

"Why?" Lissa crossed her arms as Robin stood up.

"Trust me!"

So Lissa did so, a frown now etching her mouth.  

"Take how you feel...and release it into the aether.  Put your non-dominant hand out..."  While she spoke Robin crept to her tote and pulled out a wilderwind, hiding it behind her back.

"You're still not looking, right?"

"No!"

Robin walked back over and took Lissa's left hand and placed it on top of the tome.

"Is this..."

"Keep your eyes closed...focus your mana, your internal energy into the tome.  Feel the words that naturally come to you.  But control it!  You control the magic, it does not control you."

* * *

Chrom peeked his head around the doorframe to see a magical sight - in more than one way.  Robin was holding a tome under Lissa's hand, who sat with her eyes closed, mouth moving silently.  Robin turned to look at him, shock running through her features before putting a finger to her lips.

 _"Oh winds of peace and change, come and aid me in the resolution of progress...wilderwind!"_ Lissa opened her eyes and a small tornado formed in her right hand.

"WOAH!"  Was her eloquent response.

"Congratulations, princess.  You've made your first step in becoming a mage."  Robin took the tome back and tucked it under her arm, a bright smile on her place.  "I'm proud to induct you to the loose society of those who call themselves casters."

Chrom clapped, both women turning to him, Lissa with shock and Robin with pride.

"What are you doing here?" Lissa got up, confused and angry.

"I was just checking in on you, as I do.  Seeing how you've progressed.  All that.  No need to get mad, Lis."  Chrom raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, princess," Robin started packing her bag, shuffling papers into folders.  "What do you want your elective to be on Friday?  More of Sigurd's tale?"

"Yes please!"

"Good!  Where were we again...?  Last week we finished Sigurd and resolving the civil war in Silesse, correct?"

"Yep!"

Chrom chuckled, "you're in for a treat for the next few sessions, then."

"You know what happens?" Lissa pointed at Chrom, indignant, who kept his arms raised.

"Of course I do.  It's common knowledge."

"Not to me!  Tell me, donglord!"

"Isn't that excessive?"  Robin put a finger to her chin.

"No, it's quite tame, compared to others," Chrom replied, getting a rise out of his sister.  "And no, I won't tell you.  It would ruin the surprise our lovely Ms. Kite has in store for you."

"Lovely?"  Lissa echoed, finger stretching further.  "Odd choice of words, Chrombo."

"I-I mean - "

"H-he means - "

Robin and Chrom stopped to look at each other, blushing.

"I.  I came here to ask you, Ms. Kite, if you wouldn't mind joining me on a small excursion to Southtown?  Their wards have supposedly run dry and I trust your judgment on magical issues far more than my own."

"W-why not ask Ms. Andas?"

"Miriel's out of town, and you're here.  Why not ask you?"

Robin flushed in embarrassment and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "But, I'm sure people wouldn't trust me.  I-I mean i'm Plegian, after all.  I could be tampering with the wards - "

"Will you?"

"Excuse me?  Of course I won't, I'm not - "

"Then it'll be fine."  Chrom smiled and Robin felt herself  _melt_.  Months of living with the man and his smile could just - 

Hold up.  Hold up there, cowgirl.  Not like that!  And the thing with Alena was still fresh in his mind, and she - 

Good gods, that smile.  

"Fine," Robin muttered, looking down.

"Good!  We head out in an hour, Frederick will come get you in about forty-five minutes from your room.  Anything else?"

"N-no, milord - "

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"  Chrom rolled his eyes fondly and waved a hand.  

"Fine, Chrom.  See you later."  As Robin turned to leave she spotted Lissa, still in her seat with a wicked gleam in her eyes.  As Robin left, she heard a fragment of Chrom's snarky response.

"Not a word to Emm, or I swear - "

"Too late she already has a video of this!"

* * *

Robin heard a knocking at the door, as she settled her shawl over her shoulders, a loose white sundress perfect for the mid-summer afternoons and cooling summer nights.  She thought about that floppy sunhat in the back of the closet but that might be a bit much for official state business.  She opened the door to see the bear of the man who was always on her case - Frederick.  

"Ms. Kite.  Good afternoon."  He raised a curious eyebrow as he looked her over.  "A bit informal, hm?"

"Yes, sometimes I feel sandals aren't always appropriate for outdoors work but I am confident in my abilities.  Why?"

"Well...pardon my rudeness but I am worried for milord if he is seen with a woman of your caliber by yourselves.  Of course, I will be there along with some other agents, but given how milord operates..."

"I see.  You're worried people will think we're dating if I go out like this."  Robin swept a hand over her figure, unamused.  "Don't worry, I'm not interested."

"You have no designs over his heart or position?"

"I swear," Robin looked into his eyes firmly.  "I have no designs on Chrom Iris."

* * *

Well, that wasn't completely true, was it?  How could she not be charmed by him as he conversed with the townsfolk, looking all handsome in his fitted button-down and slacks, tie tied loosely around his neck.  Gods dammit.

And in the late afternoon sun...

Hhhhh.  This was going to be a long day.  Thankfully she didn't need to speak up.

"Pardon me, milord, but perhaps we should be on our way."

"Of course, Frederick," Chrom nodded to his retainer, turning back to the woman he was talking with.  "Thank you so much, miss...?"

"No need, your highness!  Oh, we'll be the talk of the town, you comin' down here person'lly!"

"My pleasure.  A good day to you as well, miss.  Robin, let's go."

"O-of course.  Do you know where the wards are?"  Robin stepped to match Chrom's pace neatly, taking near two steps for one of his.  "And can you slow down a bit?  I am quite short, you know."

"Ah, my apologies.  Of course."  He slowed to her pace, a leisurely timing between the two.

* * *

Good gods, she was cute like this.  With her shawl-thing and that dress showing her legs - 

Hold up, cowboy.  No objectifying.  Not after...not after Alena.

Godsdammit.  

So he led Robin to the wards in the basement of the city hall and watched as she worked. 

"I can trust you will not betray us at any time, Ms. Kite?" Came Frederick's arch comment.

"Give it a break, Frederick.  Right, Robin?"

She nodded in response, bending at the knee to trace over the leylines.

"Yeah, I can fix this.  Just some wear and tear from time causing a small fritz in the systems.  Could have sent Ricken and some other students to fix this as a final project.  But I've got this."  She stood back up and there was a  _shift_ as she flexed her magical might.  Standing in the middle of the arcane circle, leylines calling in power, she spoke aloud.

_"Of ancient lines and ancient ways, those of Naga's Tongue call to me...in writ and wit and speech and craft I call upon you...Pavise!  Aegis!  O sacred grounds and honored wounds, I command thee!  Protect!"_

With a final shout she slammed her palm on the ground and a shock of wind and power emerged from her sandals.  The leylines sparked and shined, the dirt and grime flying off and dissolving as the wards renewed.

"There.  That should do it for a while."  She dusted off errant dirt and arcane detritus as she turned back to Chrom, awe in his eyes.

"Anything else?"

"I think that'll do it, Ms. Kite."

"Please, call me Robin.  I've said that before, haven't I, Chrom?"  She tilted her head and smiled, adjusting her glasses slightly.  

Good gods.  He was really in it now, wasn't he?  He'd never hear the end of this from Lissa or Emm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter! Big thanks to marisa for the idea of the small village. Yeah there's a time skip. get over it. We're almost halfway through the fic. Please leave a comment/kudos if you liked and send this to your friends if they'll like it! Expect an update next Sunday.


	5. Thursday - Foreign Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An examination into how language operates in magic, and a bit of shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicate it's a foreign language. I didn't wnat to do the easier route of google translating into another language or making my own so. Listen, i'm lazy by nature. But to help out just a bit, Roseanne is based off of French, Feroxi is based off of German, Valma is based off Italian, Chon'eh is based off Japanese, and Plegia based off of Spanish. shrug.

"Excellent job, Lissa.  You're really good at languages it seems.  You hiding any other secret talents?"  Robin placed a sheaf of paper, clearly crammed to the gills with flustered writing on Lissa's desk, a 95/100 in red ink at the top.

"Nah, just always had a knack for them.  Besides, Maribelle also likes sneaking Roseanne to make herself seem high-class."

"I see.  Now, let's try a rapid fire examination into all the languages we've done so far.  I'm going to say a sentence in one language, and you'll need to write it in both Ylissian and another language.  This'll be fun."  Robin stepped back as Lissa groaned and got up, moving quickly to the board, chalk in hand.

 _"The wind flies with me to aid in revolution_ _."_ Robin spoke in Plegian quickly, a lilting trait flowing into her words.  Lissa quickly chalked up the sentence into Ylissian and then once again in Feroxi, looping letters and accents dotting the chalkboard.  Robin moved over and onto her toes, looking over the princess's shoulder to examine the sentences.

"Good, but in the Feroxi translation you use the wrong first person singular.  The Plegian sentence I said used the formal 'me', not the informal, and that translates...thusly into the sentence."  Robin marked a single accent and Lissa frowned.

"Really?  One accent?"

"Of course!  Politics rely on the little things.  That's what you're going to do.  You can't disrespect anyone and what happens say, if you're mediating a conference between the Plegian Hierophant and the Feroxi Khans?  And you slip up one little formality and then tomes and guns are drawn?"

"Well shouldn't they have their own translators instead of relying on a third person?"  Lissa tilted her head in confusion, turning from the board.

"You'd be surprised.  That's why third parties are used so much in politics, especially with language barriers.  To clear up any confusion.  A translator can be bribed or deliberately misconstrue something.  That's why you're gonna be there."

"Ohhhh..."

"Yep!"

"How do you know so many languages?"

"Magic."

Lissa put her hands on her hips and fully faced Robin, "That seems like cheating."

Robin raised her hands in defense, "I'm serious!  Most tomes are written in the writer's natural tongue and the incantation is said in that tongue.  Best way to communicate.  When I was younger I read tomes from all over the globe, said the sentences, recorded them, then figured out the language.  Was a bit tricky because most tome writing is so old-school and formal, but that's how.  Any Joe Regular can read a tome from anywhere and conjure a thunderbolt.  But a true master knows what it means."

"I see.  Like how?"

"Finish up these next few sentences and I'll show you."

"Yeah!"

_"Holy projectiles of steel and wood, strike down my foes with righteous intent!  Saggitae!"_

"Hey, isn't that a spell?"

"Good ear.  Same with the last one.  After you write it down, I'll show you."

"Okay."  Lissa did so, writing the Valma sentence in Ylissian and then in Chon'eh, a remarkable sense of adaptation.

"So the first sentence was for a Wind spell, while the second was Saggitae.  Now in my bag I have a Plegian Wind tome and a Valma Saggitae tome.  Care to try?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Woah, you're right!  That's so cool!"  Chrom heard Lissa's voice through the door as he stood at attention just outside.  He had learned better after one time he barged in and near got his eyebrows singed off from a misaimed Arcfire spell.  Regrettably he got his father's defenses and not his mother's resistances.  Oh well.

"See?  Languages!  Not only do they connect people through communication, but people to the aether and the mystical.  Then you tie it into math..."

"So that's why we use other languages' letters as variables?"

"Partially.  It's why we use mostly Plegian letters.  My ancestors are responsible for many discoveries, princess.  But that's a subject for another time."

"Aww, man!"

"Quit your complaining, princess.  It's almost time to go, isn't it?"

"Uhh!"  Chrom hid a quiet chortle at Lissa's whining.  That girl...

"One more spell!  Please?  The Saggitae tome again?"

"You...really like that one, huh."

"Yeah!  Makes me feel really strong and tough!"

"Okay, princess.  Here you go.  Be careful this time."

Chrom heard a muffled incantation, Valma?  Then a loud crash at the sound of large bolts colliding with the door.  With a yelp he jumped back, one errant arrow piercing the door.

* * *

Robin and Lissa froze at the cry, like animals in a spotlight.

"Let's hope that wasn't anyone important," Lissa whispered and Robin's mouth dropped.

"Lissa!"

There came a knocking as Chrom opened the door, breathing deeply.  "Pardon me, ladies.  Just hoping everyone's alright after that spell.  I'm fine, mind you, but...please be careful."

"That's rich!"  Lissa barked, hands on her hips once more.  "Coming from dummy-destroyer number one million!"

"Frederick's count is at eighteen, last I checked.  Not that many."

"Sure.  Ms. Kite, how many training dummies have you destroyed?"

"Uh..." Robin frowned, eyes lost in space.  "Four or five?  It was mostly at one time to see how wide I could make a Bolganone spell."

"Gods..." Chrom whispered, out of his league.  "Regardless, Lissa, I needed to speak to Ms. Kite if you don't mind."

"I don't!" Lissa chirped, sitting back down in her seat, a grin splitting her face.

"Alone, Lis."

"Boo."  Lissa pouted, scraping her belongings into her bag sullenly.

"Alright, get out of here, Lissa," Robin smiled, gesturing towards the door.  "I'll see you tomorrow for more of Sigurd's tale.  Study up!"

"Alright, alright!  Later, teach!  Later, donglord!"

"Good- _bye_ , Lissa."

Lissa stuck her tongue out childishly and ran out the door.  But her footsteps quieted too early, but neither Chrom nor Robin noticed.  Pressed against the door, she waited and listened.

* * *

"Yes, Chrom?  You wanted to talk to me?"  Robin folded her hands in front of her stomach, at attention.

"Yes.  Um.  Hm.  I.  I wanted to ask.  Well.  How have you been adjusting to castle life?"

"Really, Chrom?"  Robin giggled lightly, "I'm adjusting fine.  It's quite lovely.  The gardens are quite beautiful this time of year."

"Yes.  They are."  Chrom took a deep breath and brushed his hair back several times.

"Are you alright?  Do you have a fever?" Robin stepped forward and pushed a hand to his forehead. 

"Ah!  Yes, I'm good.  Fine.  Yes."  He quickly stepped back, blushing under his collar.  "Well I.  So I don't know if you've heard but the autumn festival ball is in a month or so, and the invitations are being sent out."

"Yes?  And?"  Robin raised an eyebrow as Chrom avoided her gaze.

"I well...was wondering if.  You.  Wantedtogowithme?"

Robin blinked once.  Twice.

"Do you normally have problems talking with girls or is it just me?"

"I can talk normally!" Chrom frowned.  Robin tried very hard not to laugh at seeing the same pout that Lissa often wore.  "I can talk to girls just fine!"

"I see.  Must be me, then, yes?"

"Well, not just you.  Frederick always says I need help around attractive women and - "

Gods did he just say that?

"Not saying you're not attractive but - gods - can you please just."

"Just what?"  Robin's smile grew as Chrom's flush rose to his cheeks.

"Can you please just answer me?"

"If I'll go with you to the ball?  How do you mean?  Like with you, with you?  Or in general?  I'm afraid I don't have any formal wear."

"That's fine, you'd look good in anything."

"How bold of you, your highness," she purred the last two words, his flush rising higher, if possible.

"Gods, put me out of my misery.  Will you please.  Come with me as...my date?"

"You're very good at talking yourself in circles."

"I'm normally more composed than this."

"I believe you.  It's cute!"  Chrom's accompanying whine was even cuter.

"Will you stop teasing me?"

"Fine.  But why me?  Aren't there better choices?  The autumn festival is an important date.  I'm sure there are tons of women more worthy than I, a Plegian woman..."

"Robin," Chrom stepped forward and brushed an errant lock of hair behind her ear, a blush rising to her face, "when have I ever cared about your nationality?  You could be Plegian or Ylissian or any manner of race and I'd still choose you."

"Oh...Chrom...that's...alright.  I accept."

"Yes!  Thank you, Robin.  Thank you!  If you'll pardon me, I have some arrangements to make!  Until we meet again!"  With that Chrom dipped and pressed a kiss to her hand and dashed off, calling for Frederick as Robin stood motionless in the classroom.  She stayed that way until Lissa walked in, a large grin on her face.

"Hey, Lissa?"

"Yes, Ms. Kite?"

"You caught all of that, right?"

"Duh!"

"I'm guessing your sister knows too, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Which of you has a better taste in fashion?  I'm going to need a dress and I have no idea what to expect."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know what to expect?"  Lissa nearly shouted as she walked arm-in-arm with Robin down one of Ylisstol's boulevards.  The sun was shining as townsfolk did their business and pointed at the small royal retinue.  Frederick and Phila followed a few meters behind the duo, Emmeryn walking on Robin's other side.  Robin had decided to bring both sisters along before their arguments of who had a better sense of fashion escalated to armed conflict.

"I don't know what to expect!  I've never been to a ball before!  Growing up as the daughter of a religious...enthusiast meant most of my time was spent studying.  When my mother and I moved out most of our time and money was on making a life for ourselves.  And when my mother got sick I...didn't have time.  I threw myself into school and work to get a good job to pay and support her."

"Oh...I'm sorry about your mother," Emmeryn placed a delicate hand on Robin's arm, sympathy in her eyes.  "But moving on, the autumn festival is about completion and rejoicing before the colder winter.  Traditionally it was held after the harvest, and in the more rural regions they still celebrate once the wheat has all be harvested.  But here it's about family and coming together.  And a chance to see the latest styles amongst the rich and famous."

"Okay...and where do I fit in?  As Chrom's..." Robin's voice quieted as she looked around for paparazzi or nosy people.  "Date?"

"Ooooooh boy, it's gonna be tough," Lissa nodded, pulling Robin past the nth fashion boutique, "his last date was...her.  And before that it was the prime time for uh...what's the term?"

"'Eligible Suitors' is the official term," Emmeryn chimed in.

"Yeah!  For those people to be introduced to our darling brother.  You know.  But since you'll be there..."

"I see.  Well, can't exactly worry about that until then, so let's go shopping?"

"Fuck yeah!"  Lissa pumped an arm as she whisper-shouted her profanity.

"Language!" The other four shouted in response.

* * *

"Hmm...I am sorry, but I do not think I can serve your kind here," The elderly man looked down his nose at Robin and the two princesses.

"What do you mean, her kind?"  Emmeryn asked, a sharp note to her question.

"She's Plegian!  I have nothing in stock for her color scheme."

"You've got a lovely red dress back there that would go perfectly with her complexion.  You're just racist."  Lissa pointed at the offending article.

"I'm not!  I'm realistic!"

"Shut up, you old asshole.  Lissa, Frederick, Phila, let's leave.  If you had just held your tongue, you could've gotten a large check from the royal family."

"Wh-pardon me, your highnesses!  Please, forgive me - "

But he was too late.  Emmeryn had pulled Robin and Lissa out of the store as quick as she could.  Robin's head was downturn as the two sisters looked at her.

"You didn't need to do that."

"Of course I did.  You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"But haven't you heard all the rumors and stories?  How I'm corrupting the princess and the integrity of this country?"

"Yeah, and?"  Emmeryn's response was short and succinct, rousing Robin.

"What?"

"We deal with rumors all the time.  Best one I ever heard was that I was dating Duke Virion.  Which is ridiculous."  Emmeryn let out a short laugh, either at the press or at Virion's expense.

"But - "

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Kite!"  Lissa pumped her fists, "we're here to have a good time and pick out a dress that'll stun our brother!  So come on!"  And with that she took Robin's arm and dragged her along.

* * *

 _"Hello!_ _"_ Robin announced in Roseanne, the shopkeeper's native tongue.  

 _"Hello!_ What can I get for you?"  The owner responded, clearly happy to hear her language.

"My friend here needs a dress for the autumn ball!"  Lissa settled Robin in front of the shopkeeper's intense scrutiny as Robin held an arm with a hand.

"Ah, I see.  Tell me about him."

"Him who?"

"The man who is your date."

"Oh."  Robin brought a finger to her chin.  "Well, he's kind.  He's nice and he goes out of his way to make me feel special.  And he doesn't care what anyone else thinks."

"You sound like you've fallen for him."

Robin blushed.

"Mm.  I see.  I have the perfect dress for you.  Wait here."

* * *

"So, ladies?  What do you think?  A good fit?"  The shopkeeper pulled back the curtain to reveal Robin.

"Wow!  It's..."  Lissa trailed off.

"It's perfect!"  Emmeryn's eyes were shining brightly.  "Give us a spin, Robin!"  

She did so, to the sisters' applause.

"That'll do nicely."  Emmeryn stood up and reached into her handbag, drawing out a checkbook.  "How much will it be?"

"I am tempted to say free of charge for how perfectly it fits her, but I know you will not agree to that," the shopkeeper laughed.

"Quite true.  How does this sound?"  Emmeryn scrawled in the pad and handed it to the shopkeeper, whose eyes widened.  

"I think...this will be fine.  His reaction will also be equal payment!  Hohoho!"

"Well, Robin?  What do you think?"  The three women turned to Robin, looking in the mirror as the dress's skirts shifted and spun.

"I think it's...perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger!!!! relationship is proceeding!!! let's see what happens next!! expect an update next sunday. As always, leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed, share this with people if yo think they'll like it and big shoutout to Marisa. What exactly does the dress look like? you'll find out when Chrom does!


	6. Friday - Free Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finish the week with the end of Sigurd's tale, and Lissa goes on a little adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the end of gen 1 of FE4. If you don't know what happens, now you will. Or play it. I can wait.

For once, Lissa was in her seat before Robin even entered the classroom.  Usually, Robin arrived and set up fifteen minutes before class officially started and Lissa would arrive shortly before class's start, but this time Lissa was already sitting patiently with her notebook out when Robin arrived.

"Oh!  Lissa!  Good morning.  Excited for today's lesson, are we?"

"Yeah!" Lissa's pigtails flounced up and down as she nodded vigorously.  "I've been looking forward to this!"

"I can see that!" Robin set down her bags by the desk and pulled out the familiar green tome depicting the tale of the Holy War and opened it, right around the middle.  The fields of Grannvale spread over the desk, spreading from Velthomer and Belhalla down to the Yied Desert.  

"I also brought some tissues in case you might need them later."  Robin pulled out a small packet from her inner suit pocket, placing it on the desk with a knowing smile.

"Wait a minute..."

"Use some deductive reasoning, Lissa.  This seems like it should be the ending of the story, correct?  The final confrontation?  But we still have all those plot points and there's still half a book left here," Robin lifted the remaining pages and let them flutter down, softly falling.  "Now, what happened when we last left?"

Lissa opened her notebook and paged through, before settling with a definitive point to her desk, "we...just finished up in Silesse.  All the bad guys are gone, Lewyn's king and married to Erinys, Azelle and Tailtiu confessed, lots of babies as of now..."

"Yeah, that about sums it up.  So.  What do you think will happen?"

"Come again?" Lissa looked up, expectant at Robin's smirk.

"Well, we have..." Robin pulled back the cuff of her jacket at the small watch on her wrist, "about fifteen minutes until class officially starts.  And while I'm all for getting into things, I  _really_ want to drag this out.  So tell me - what will happen?"

"Hmm..."  Lissa flicked her fingers at the map, and a trail of sparks shot off.  "Oh!"

"Now now, Princess.  Be careful.  You've made excellent strides in your craft so far - but you need control.  Your affinity for light magic and healing manifests as holy thunder and lightning, and that can be dangerous.  In this modern era, you don't want to shut down a power grid with some errant sparks."

"I...see.  But you use latent magic all the time!"

"Because I've learned to control it," Robin stood up from where she rested against the desk and straightened her lapels, "I've been casting spells since I could read, Lissa.  For the past twenty-odd years of my life and I have been officially connected to the aether.  You've been using the staff for the last few, but that relies more on the energy cores within the staves first and foremost, especially with training staves.  And you first cast from a tome earlier this week.  You are still, by most standards, a novice.

"That's not to mean you don't have exceptional potential.  You can already cast b-level tomes like Saggitae no sweat, probably because of your innate gift with light magic.  But control is important.  My elemental affinity is anima, so I am naturally gifted with magics like thunder and wind.  So chin up, Lissa," with that Robin pulled her head up with a finger, a smile on the teacher's face.

"You just have to believe in yourself."

"You stole that from an anime, didn't you?'

"I'm not going to acknowledge that."

Lissa let out a short bark of laughter before settling.  "Alright.  Alright.  Now, can we please get started?"

"Now that we've wasted enough time, sure."  Robin cleared her throat before placing her palm on the holographic map, Sigurd and his army materializing on the board.  She then resumed in what Lissa called her 'narrating voice'.

"It is the spring of Gran year 760 - Sigurd is resolved to fight his final battle as he approaches home.  Many troubles lay before him..."

* * *

"And so, the final survivors of the Battle of Belhalla escaped, leaving the dead under Arvis' rule.  Sigurd of Chalphy, dead.  His knights, Arden, Naoise, and Alec, dead.  Azelle and Tailtiu escaped to the north, but eventually Azelle is turned to stone and Tailtiu is kidnapped and brought back to Friege with their daughter, Tine, and Tailtiu dies from depression.  Lex and Ayra escaped, only to be killed by Lex's half-brother, Danann.  Quan and Ethlyn are killed in the Yied Desert, and their daughter is taken by Travant, while Finn watches over Leif in Leonster, which is soon conquered. 

"Lachesis survives and eventually moves to Leonster and gives birth to her and Finn's daughter, Nanna, before Lachesis tries going back to her son and is kidnapped.  Midir is killed in Belhalla, as are Chulainn, Beowulf, and Claude.  Adean takes the children to Isaach, and Dew raises his and Brigid's children the best he can.  Brigid is attacked and develops amnesia.  Lewyn is killed by Manfroy but is resurrected by Forseti, and abandons his sick wife to die in Silesse.  Silvia and her children with Claude escape, but are separated."  Robin opens her eyes and looks at Lissa, with tears in her eyes.  Wordlessly, she passed the princess the tissues.

"And all the others...lost in time.  But hope is not lost.  There are those who will inherit their parents' lights, and free the continent from the evil that was wrought.  But that is..." Robin closed the book with a solid thud, wiping a small tear from her own eye.  "A story for next time."

There was silence for a beat.  Two beats.

"WHAT?"

"Yep.  That actually happens."

"You're kidding!  All that stuff Sigurd goes through and he  _dies_?"

"Yeah, that's the big twist.  Next time picks up about seventeen years later with Seliph as the main character as he leads his friends against the Empire his father helped conquer.  Riveting stuff."

"I.  Don't know what to say.  That's.  Messed up."

"Uh-huh!  And it's essentially all thanks to Manfroy and Arvis.  However, it teaches a valuable lesson on knowing who to trust," Robin lead, a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"But that's the thing!  Sigurd thought he could trust Arvis!"

"There you go.  Many people will tell you to be distrustful and not fall into traps, but it's hard sometimes.  If I were in Sigurd's shoes, I couldn't have foreseen the betrayal.  And that's what unnerves so many."

"Yeah..."

"And that's why there's so much tension between Ylisse and Plegia these days.  We've been allies for many years, since the time of Exalt Helena.  But people are still afraid that war will come once more.  That's why I'm teaching you this.  To defend yourself with words and magic.  You see?"

"Yeah...I get it.  Teach, you have anything else planned for today?"

"No, that's about it.  Just rest and study over the weekend, and expect a test on Marth's first journey.  That'll be the first hour and then the rest of the day will be the tales of the Valentian continent, now currently known as Valm and Roseanne."

"Okay.  Thanks, Teach!"  Lissa shoved her belongings into her bag and darted off, but stumbled face-first into her sister.

"Ah, Lissa!  And Ms. Kite!  So good to see you two.  I was actually looking for my sister."

* * *

"Huh?"  Lissa eyed her sister up and down suspiciously.  "What for?"

"Well, an opening came up and we need some help.  The mage's academy is sending a team of students down to examine Ylisstol's wards and it's always good to bring a healer along.  Nothing major, but it would be good experience for a princess with training, hm?"

Both Lissa and Robin frowned at Emmeryn's statement.  Something was up.  Emmeyrn looked from face to face and gulped lightly, coughing into her fist.  

"Do I have a choice?" Lissa pouted in response, irritated.  

"Of course you do.  But I wanted to offer you the choice.  I know you've made great strides in your development recently, and when I was your age, I did something similar."

"Hmm...Teach, is that fine by you?" Lissa turned to Robin expectantly, and when Robin's eyes darted from Lissa's to Emmeryn's, the older sister gave a wink and a smile. 

Oho.

"Fine by me.  I heard about that too, so I'd hurry, Lissa.  It's almost two o'clock and they're heading out at two-thirty so - "

"Okaygottagobye!" And with that Lissa was out the door running, Frederick's distant voice once again berating her for running.  Robin and Emmeryn were silent for a moment before Robin breached the peace.

"So, what's the real reason why you're doing this?"

Emmeryn giggled, "well, the process is two-fold.  Royal casters and students will face a challenge in the wards of Ylisstol.  Surely you've heard of it?"

"Of course.  But everyone says it's pointless except for one person every now and then."

"Exactly.  For regular mages it's just another ward-circle, but for those truly gifted with potential, or, like me and Lissa who are royal spellcasters, it's where we make our first step.  Also, we get our tomes."

"'Our tomes'?"

"Yes," Emmeryn pulled out a book from her pocket, and it glowed radiantly.  "This is Limelight, my personal tome.  It reacts to me and me alone, and is a sign the leylines approve of my decisions.  At least, back then."

"Woah...we don't have anything like that in Plegia."

"I'd think not.  Ferox might, being connected to Khadein, but..." Robin trailed off, hand reaching towards the book.  However, a small gold plane appeared before her hand and would not let her through.

"Huh.  Interesting.  And it's Lissa's time now?"

"I believe so.  According to your reports she's done an excellent job so far."

"But we've only done magic for a few days!  I don't know if she's ready - "

"Robin," Emmeryn stepped forward and interrupted Robin with a hand on her shoulder, "she is ready.  My father sent me in with no training, and I came out fine."

"But...I'm her teacher.  I'm obligated to look out for her."

"And if you've done a good job you should have nothing to fear."

"I know, but..."

"Come on, Robin.  It'll be fine."

* * *

It was not fine.  Immediately upon entering the catacombs leading to Ylisstol's leylines, the group of students froze.

"Uh, Nick?  Isaiah?  Hello?"  Ricken waved a hand in front of his colleagues' faces, to no avail.  "Huh.  Odd.  Your Highness, are you alright?"  

Lissa turned her head and gripped her staff tightly, "uh, I'm fine.  I-I Think."

"Good.  Let's get out of here, Your Highness.  I don't think it's safe."  Ricken turned to leave but a sheet of pulsing blue energy slammed down in front of him.  

 _Only once you pass your trials will you be free to leave_ , a booming voice echoed.  It reverberated through their heads and the deep hallway causing the two teens to look around in surprise.

"You heard that, right, Ricken?"

"Uh, yeah.  I did, Your Highness.  I mean - "

"Please, just call me Lissa.  I don't stand on formalities, you know."  She rocked back and forth on her feet, eyes trained on the stone floor, unaware of Ricken's blush. 

"Of-of course.  It's just that.  Well, your..."  He trailed off into mumbling, rubbing the back of head.

"My what?"

"Well, um, your siblings asked me to look after you.  Was really weird.  Thought I was going to get the lecture on how my brothers are all better than me."

"What do you mean?" Lissa leaned forward and Ricken took a step back, hesitantly.  

"Well, you know.  Stars of the rugby team.  Big.  Tall.  And I'm just.  Me.  Small.  Nerdy.  The bully-able mage."

"I don't think so.  You seem nice.  And Chrom used to complain about your brothers all the time."

"R-really?"

"Yeah!  He'd go," Lissa slipped into her Chrom voice, which was scarily accurate, "Those Fielder boys are always so two-faced!  Always rude to everyone beneath them and then sucking up to me."

"Huh.  Well, now I feel vindicated.  I guess?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, we should probably get going, huh?"  Lissa pointed down the tunnel with her staff, and Ricken nodded.  He reached into his bag and pulled out an elwind tome, and it glowed a soft green that lit the hallway.  

"Let's go, Your High-Lissa.  Lissa.  Right."

* * *

A few dozen meters passed and they stepped into a large room.  The walls were curved and there was a door on the far side, covered with a fence.

"What do we do?" Lissa stepped forward until Ricken pulled her back by the arm, a blast of thunder magic impacting where she had just been.

"Careful!  Any closer and you would have been toasted princess."

"I...can see that.  Look, Ricken!"  She pointed forward where ghostly figures appeared, brandishing tomes.  "What are those?"

 _Phantoms and spirits_ , the voice rang out again.   _Defeat them and gain your true potential._

"That voice is really weird, huh?"  Lissa whispered and Ricken lifted his hand.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I'll fight if I must!"  And he began to chant, " _O wind born amidst clouds of shifting sands, mow down those who would do evil!  Elwind!_ " A small gale launched from his hand and into one of the phantoms, dispelling it immediately.  He jumped to the right as another thunderbolt shot past him, Lissa ducking quickly.

"Stay behind me, Lissa!"

"No, I won't let you fight alone!  I've got this staff, you know!"

"I know, but you can't fight!"

That quelled her arguments and her visage dropped, sadly.  He was right, after all.

* * *

"You've got to be more careful, Ricken," Lissa held his arm with one hand as she held her staff with the other, running the staff's head up and down.  They had braved a few rooms, dodging illusory magic and blades.  The voice had kindly said that any injuries would not last after the trial, but they still hurt and could be healed.

"I know, Princess.  But I have to protect you.  I...promised."

"You did?"  Lissa's focus was on Ricken's arm and did not see his faint blush.

"Yeah.  I promised your brother I'd look out for you.  So...it's my responsibility to keep you safe."

"Well...thanks, Ricken.  Your arm should be better... _the radiance of healing...heal_ _!_ " There was a flash of green light and the burn on his arm cleared.

"Wow, you're really good at that. Thanks!"

"Yeah...do you mind if we...rest for a bit?"

"Not at all."  

"Good..."  Lissa drowsily slumped onto her side, head landing on Ricken's shoulder.  The poor boy froze as Lissa burrowed closer, pulling one of his arms around her.

"Mm...warm..."

Ricken gulped.  Oh boy.

* * *

In Lissa's dreams, a voice called to her.  It was soft, like a mother's.

_Oh child of light...do you wish for it?_

_For what?_ Lissa responded, looking around.  It was like a white void, stretching on and on.

_For power.  To protect those around you, and yourself._

_Hmmm...what's the catch?_

_Pardon?_

_What's the catch?  I've learned magic isn't something to gamble with.  Why should I take your word that you'll just give me power?_ Lissa put her hands on her hips, frowning

 _You're quite perceptive_ , the voice mused.   _Very well.  The price is your commitment to your duty.  As a mage, to uphold the rights and responsibilities of those around you.  Will you accept._

_Alright.  I do._

_Good...child of light...I bestow upon you a tome of power and ability..._

* * *

Lissa opened her eyes and rubbed them blearily, only for her breath to stop at seeing Ricken's arm around her shoulders.  Hoo boy.  Looking up it was apparent he was also asleep, but what was more concerning was the tome resting in her lap.  It was clearly a magic tome that resonated with her, something humming as her hand pressed to the cover.  She opened it and read the title aloud.

"Missiletainn."

"Hnnnn...hmm?"  Ricken woke up then, also rubbing his eyes.  "You awake, princess?"

"Yeah...and with this tome.  Don't know where it came from."  Her eyes were trained on the tome as Ricken stretched, Lissa feeling the cold from where his arm had been.

"Odd...but it's said royalty got their tomes down here.  Guess that's yours.  What'd you call it?"

"It's called Missiletainn."

"You mean Mystletainn?"

"No,  _Missiletainn_."  She opened the front cover, fingertips sliding over the title.  "In the ancient Altean language it means 'exalted light'.  Like the Mystletainn is from the old Jugdrali for 'demon sword', the corruption from time and lands turned it into that.   _Missiletainn_."

"Well, whatever it is, seems you're ready for combat."

"Yeah...yeah, you're right!"

* * *

"So...like this?" Ricken held the staff to Lissa's leg, a burn marring her flesh.  It seemed her newfound combat ability did not temper her recklessness.

"Yeah.  You know how you channel the mana to use tomes?  This time use the energy in the staff's core to heal.  It's less of a...pulling from yourself into pushing.  Does that make sense?  I dunno, I'm still very new to this."

"No, it's a good explanation," Ricken's other hand was hovering a few inches away from her leg, clearly embarrassed.  "I think I've got it.  Hmm... _behold, the majesty of healing...heal!_ " The staff shined once more and the burn faded.  Ricken let out a soft breath and Lissa pulled the remnants of her leggings up.

"Aw man...I hope this trial fixes my pants.  These were expensive."

"That's what you're concerned about?"  Ricken fell back onto his palms and feet, falling to his rear.  "Your ruined pants?  Not this," he waved a hand wildly, "insane trial?"

"Well, I know we're gonna pass this trial and I have to worry about something?"

"Y-you do?"

"Duh?  I mean, look at us!  We're two awesome casters!"  Lissa swiped her arms back and forth, adding little 'pew' and 'chww' sound effects with each swing.

Ricken looked at her with a raised eyebrow, before both of them collapsed into giggles.

* * *

"Ricken, on your left!   _From exalted times to myriad shrines, an angel of light and darkness strikes!  Missiletainn!_ " A bolt of light shot through the room from Lissa's hand as she agilely jumped away from an errant sword swipe.  The other mage nodded quickly before turning and weaving away, a small gust of wind shooting from his palm.

"Yeah!  We can do this!"

There was more shouting until the phantoms vanished, and the voice emerged again, leylines glowing on the floor.

_Congratulations, mages of Ylisse.  Now step into the circle, and ascend!_

Lissa and Ricken looked at each other before Lissa reached over and pulled Ricken's hand into hers.  She smiled softly, sweetly, as he did the same, and they walked into the circle.

* * *

Looking back, Ricken and Lissa would not be able to recall everything that transpired in the catacombs - fighting, a voice, the wards - but in the end, the wards were strengthened once again, and a new tome thumped against Lissa's hips with each step she took.  The other students claimed that nothing happened, really - they went to the wards and found they were in prime condition.  No one else bore witness to their trial.

But in the end, Lissa got Ricken's number, so that was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be real: i wanted to tie up the lissa/ricken subplot. We are gonna get to the Alena subplot in the last few chapters. thought of the chapter plot this morning in the shower. As always big thanks to marisa for supporting me. Also! i'm gonna be opening a ko-fi soon and i'll post about it on twitter and tumblr. support your local meme author. I'm @ajsterling23 and righteous-maximus on tumblr. Thanks for reading! leave a kudos/comment if you liked it! There'll be an update on Wednesday. We're already 2/3rds of the way through!
> 
> Uhhhh some side notes! GBA-style affinities for the main cast. Robin: anima, Lissa: light, Emmeryn: light, Chrom: thunder, Frederick: ice, Exalt Alexander: fire, Consort Cassandra: dark, Ricken: wind
> 
> the whole tome generation thing was pulled from my ass. i like calling it missiletainn tho. the translation is bs. If the tome existed in FEA it would be like the sword of the same name/tome in fates: good might and crit with decent hit, and giving a buff to skill. apologies for lack of "chromtent" but he'll be back! 
> 
> I interpreted the two-person leyline activation as kind of like the drift


	7. Midterms - The Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, Lissa takes the midterm making her own staff. Meanwhile, Robin and Chrom practice and Chrom asks a question.

Summer's green leaves faded slightly, the start of fall tart on the tongue and flowing in gentle breezes.  Summery dresses and sandals transitioned to pants and light sweaters, summer nights ending cooler, sooner.  But summer heat still hung heavy on forehead, sweating glasses and drinks. Robin looked out the window of the classroom, legs crossed as she leaned against her desk.  Various tools and implements littered the wood tabling, metal and ink and wood and power crystals in organized stacks, eagerly awaiting construction.  Robin took off her glasses to clean them against her shirt tucked beneath her smart blazer, tapping a heeled foot idly.  It seemed that one time Lissa was early was an exception, and was proven correct as at 9 AM sharp, Lissa dashed into the room.

"Morning, Teach!  Woah, what's all this?"

"This?" Robin gestured to the table's items, smiling as she put her glasses back on.  "Consider it your midterm.  We're at about the half-way point of my time here at the castle, and we've made considerable progress.  So I'm going to test you.  For the first half of today's lesson we're going to go over staff components and structure, which you should be familiar with.  For the second half, you're going to make a staff.  I have the basic components for a staff here, but for your lunch break if you want to get any additional components, I won't stop you."

"Really?"  Lissa stared wide-eyed at Robin.  "Anything?"

"Within reason," Robin smiled, "you can't bring a gun in here and make a gun-staff.  I don't care what Last Dream tries to show you but a gun-staff won't work."

"I didn't know you played Last Dream."

"That's not the point."

"I fail to see how.  Gun-staves are great for offense and support."

"Yeah, except that the staff's core would reject the gun's intent and not work."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah.  It's one of the reasons we don't have staves capable of healing and causing status effects, the two cores are so diametrically opposed that the energies clash and won't operate."

"Huh."

"Anyway, that is a good place to start.  We'll start with the basic parts of the staff: the energy core.  While seemingly complex, we get it easy because the magic draws the items together.  Nature likes us to be whole.  Energy cores nowadays are based off of old-world concepts, such as drawing power from the leylines.  For example, in Valentia, they praised the Earth Goddess Mila for healing spells and Nosferatu, which is also based around health."

"But isn't that an attack that heals?"  Lissa scribbled something in her notebook before looking up at her teacher.

"Yes, but the spell has evolved since then.  The Old Valentian casting was very inaccurate and damaging, and as such when writing it it manifests as dark magic.  There was a time when healing spells were drawn from light magic, like in Old Jugdral, but nowadays it is dark magic.  As society considers it more draining for evil than draining to live, it's considered...well, bad.  Not to say dark magic is bad, but that's the stigma."

"I see."

"Anyway, my point is healing staves.  We develop energy cores from latent energy keystone leylines give off, like the one here in Ylisstol, or the one in Plegia City."

"Have you been to that one?"

"Many times.  Stay focused, Your Highness," Robin tutted, smiling.

"Yes, Teach."

"Good.  So we draw the energy into these spheres and it fills with energy.  We can fix them, but it's cheaper once they've run dry to refill them from any minor leyline.  The keystone leylines are there to get it off the ground.  Then we have the head of the staff."  Robin lifted a winged item, turning it over in her hands.  

"This is what generally determines the spell.  We construct these based on what they need to output.  Designs for higher output correspond with lower usages between refills.  It's an inverse relationship."

"So the weaker the heal the more times you can use it?" 

"Correct.  Also distance corresponds.  When using long-range healing like Physic, it depends on your magic ability to determine the range.  Rumor has it the mages in Hoshido and Nohr have designed staves that work at a set range irregardless of the user's intent, but it's not as effective."

"Hmm.  Do you know why?"

"Who knows?"  Robin leaned back, considering.  "Not a lot makes sense over there anyway.  Regardless, the head of the staff is very brittle.  If left alone they're quite solid, and one falling on you could really hurt, but if you tried to use it as a club, the energy core would react and shatter."

"Huh.  No self-defense, huh?"

"Exactly.  It's why many mages turn to tomes to fight.  There are some in the clergy who use martial weapons such as axes, bows, and lances, but concentrating on multiple fields is difficult."

"Hmm."

"Yes, Lissa?"  Robin raised an expectant eyebrow, sensing a question on Lissa's tongue.

"You said a few months ago we were close to developing staves that can be used for offense and support at once.  What do you mean?"

"Ah, I see.  It's more...deceiving the energy core.  Take a staff like Recover, and one like Fear, which reduces a person's physical and magical capabilities.  If we can...convince the staff that Fear isn't a direct attack, the magic might relent.  But it's difficult.  Magic is...kind of a jerk sometimes."

Lissa stifled a giggle, "What?"

"Yeah.  It all ties back to math.  There are rules to follow in both fields.  Offense and defense are separate.  It's hard to mix and match, and once you get past a specific point it all becomes...mush."

"Mush?"

"It gets needlessly complicated.  That's why I wasn't a math major.  I do like the theoretical, but sometimes enough is enough."  Robin sighed and then glared at Lissa.

"And you've gotten me off-track again.  Sneaky.  Regardless.  After the staff head comes the capstone.  It's the little piece at the end.  It's what limits the magic and constructs a feedback loop. Without it, magic would just flow right out both ends when healing and waste all the energy."

"Wait, so why don't older staves have the same design?"  Lissa turned her notebook around to show a drawing of an old staff, knotted wood and an orb at the top.

"That's a naturally occurring staff.  The capstone is the twisted point at the bottom.  Coincidentally, older staves healed less and had less uses because they were unrefined.  Next..."

* * *

Chrom knocked on the door, bouncing lightly.  When no response came, he opened the door slightly to see an interesting sight.  Robin and Lissa were huddled over a staff in progress, multicolored energy and light flickering around wildly.  He stepped inside gingerly, closing the door quietly.  

"Okay, Lissa.  You're doing a great job.  Now feel the energy flowing from the staff head to the capstone, out from the core.  That little experimental modulator is going to be ignored the first few times, but after around seven-point-three repetitions it's going to enter the modulator.  You need to guide the energy with your own mana flow to get a solid connection."  Robin spoke quietly, hands over Lissa's as they directed the energy through the staff.  Eventually the lights dimmed to a light green, the familiar color of healing.

"Why that many counts, teacher?"

"It's math.  Take the square root of the length of rod and fudge it a bit."

"So you're guessing!"  The light died as Lissa opened her eyes and pouted at her teacher.

"Only a little!" Robin smiled and they closed their eyes again.  

In Chrom's eyes, Robin was...wow.  Something else.  With her eyes closed and energy flowing between the two women, she looked angelic and powerful.  Her hair fluttered in the magical wind, jacket ruffling from the breeze.   _Wow_.

Eventually they must have finished, because when Lissa turned around, she locked eyes with her brother and her face turned red.

"WHATAREYOUDOINGHERE."

"Uh.  Hi, Lis.  Ms. Kite."

"Robin, please, Chrom.  Good afternoon."

"Did you know he was here?"  Lissa turned back to Robin, on the brink of fuming.

"I felt his energy presence as soon as he got here.  Why didn't you?"

"Hmm...guess I need to work on connecting better with the aether, then."

"Maybe.  It takes time.  Anyway, this looks about done."  Robin lifted the staff, turning it over as she inspected it.

"Would you look at that," Chrom whispered.

"Nicely done, Lissa.  A+."

"Really?"

"Yes.  You've made your own staff.  What will you call it?"

"Hmm...The Regoober!"

Robin blinked once.  Twice.

"A better name."

"Uh...Reconnection?"

"Meh, that'll do.  Why don't you tell your brother what it does?"

"Yeah!"  Lissa turned around, eyes bright and anger gone as she held the staff.  "This little goober," she messed around with a lever, the wings of the staff head extending and contracting in time with the lever.  "Controls the energy output!  If the wings are larger it has longer range but less potency, and if the wings are smaller it's the opposite!"

"Very impressive, Lissa.  You've done a fine job," Chrom smiled, nodding, and Lissa's chest puffed with pride.

"You should be very proud, Lissa.  Congratulations.  Now enjoy the weekend.  We'll pick up on Monday with the continuation of Marth's second tale."

"Ah, you've just finished the War of Shadows?" Chrom held his hands behind his back as Lissa dramatically spun her staff.

"Yes.  I wonder how she'll take the prologue of Kris and the 7th Platoon..."

"Going into the Hero of Shadow?  Interesting.  Most contemporary retellings don't delve too into her impact on the war."

"I'm not most contemporaries, now, am I?" Robin leaned onto one leg, looking through her bangs at Chrom.

"Of course not, you're too pretty to be considered one."

"Oh?  So just because you think I'm attractive means I'm not qualified?"

Chrom gulped and steeled himself.  He would not falter again!

"Of course not.  You just don't seem at home with the racism, sexism and homophobia so prevalent in modern academia.  I've only ever read one modern telling of the War of Heroes that had the Hero of Shadow, and it thought Kris was male despite all the female pronouns because she settled down with Katarina at the end of the war."

"Interesting.  Thank you for the compliment."

"My pleasure."

There was silence for a moment as they composed themselves.  Chrom's comments finally settled in Robin's mind as she started to blush, pulling at her collar awkwardly.

There was a deliberate snap as Lissa took a picture, and Robin and Chrom whipped their heads at her, faces awash in fire.  Lissa let out a coy giggle before slipping her phone away into her pocket, stuffing her books into her bag and scampering for the door.

"ByeRobinseeyouMonday!" Came out the door as Lissa ran off, content with her new photos.

"Regardless," Chrom coughed and turned to Robin, smiling.  "I'm here on behalf of Frederick.  With the ball in a few weeks he wanted to see how well you could dance?"

"Pardon me?"

* * *

"No, really, what's going on?"  Robin frowned up at Chrom.  She had changed into a pair of yoga pants and a loose crop top.  Chrom tried not to look at her exposed belly and think about how cute she was.

He failed.

He was dressed in a pair of joggers and a t-shirt with "University of Ylisstol" stretched across his broad chest.

"Well, since you are my...accompaniment to the autumn ball, you are expected to dance.  And since Frederick has very high standards and I need the practice, well..."

"Well?" Robin brushed a lock of hair behind her ear with one hand, the other wrapped around Chrom's elbow.

"He figured the best way to get you ready and me trained was was to have us practice.  Together."

"Hm.  I don't have a say in this, do I?"

"Not really.  But after, if we're both alive, we can maybe...go out for a show?  Dinner?  My treat."

"My, Mr. Iris.  How forward of you," Robin tittered mockingly, prompting a chuckle from Chrom.

"I've been called that more often than you might think, Ms. Kite."

"How could I say no?  It's on your dime as well."

"As long as you don't get lobster and champagne I think we'll be fine."

* * *

"Tell me, Ms. Kite," Frederick paced back and forth like a drill sergeant as Robin and Chrom stood awkwardly across from each other, a step apart.  "Have you ever ballroom danced before?"

"Do you want the honest answer or the sarcastic one?" Robin muttered to herself.  She caught Chrom hiding a smile but clearly Frederick overheard.

"No matter.  It is my duty to instruct you in the noble pursuit of dance.  The autumn ball has its roots as the anniversary of the Hero-King's wedding as well as its more recent and traditional roots as celebrating the harvest.  Thus, the dance is meant as a thanks to the gods for the harvest.  At least that is one interpretation."

"He gives this speech every time I have to practice for this, you know," Chrom whispered and this time Robin had to hide a chuckle while Frederick continued his tirade.

"...Regardless.  If you will assume the positions?"  Frederick pulled out a remote and pointed it to a nearby speaker where serene music began to flow softly.  The afternoon light pooled calmly from the windows as Chrom took Robin's hands.

"Your left hand goes here, on my shoulder, and I take your right hand in mine.  I'm going to put my hand on your waist.  Is that alright?"

"Of - of course, Chrom."

"Eh-hem."

"I-I mean, yes, milord."  Robin flushed at Frederick's criticism, but Chrom smiled.

"Don't mind him.  Just follow my lead."

"It's not hard to.  You turn my head wherever you go."

"Oh?"

"And your mind's not bad either."  They took mincing steps before Frederick paused the music.

"Come now, milord.  Larger steps.  Ms. Kite, please try to match steps with Lord Chrom.  He is there to lead you as is tradition."

"Of course."  Robin demurred, looking up into Chrom's eyes.  The music started once more and Chrom began to lead again.

"This is the first dance of the ball," Chrom explained quietly, Robin nodding along.  "It's called the Talysian Waltz, so named after the somewhat longer steps, like a Pegasus'."

"I see."

"Good, good.  Now we're going to make a turn.  One two three, one two three, one two three - left!"  The two pivoted, feet lined up perfectly.

"Excellent.  Now we're going to do a dip for a moment.  Do you trust me?"

"I - I do.  But I'm not comfortable yet.  Is that alright?"

"Of course.  One of - well, sometimes I'm a little.  Clingy.  I don't ask for boundaries."  Chrom looked down in shame it seemed, and Robin smiled up at him.

"It's alright.  As long as you ask, I'll follow you.  In this dance and otherwise."

"Sounds like a proposal," Chrom looked up and whispered into Robin's ear, who lifted her hand and smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ms. Kite," Frederick's biting words brought them out of their world, stopping for a moment as they looked at the bear.

"Please focus.  You're doing most excellently."

"Ah, thank you."  Robin smiled and bowed her head as Chrom rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Frederick.  Lighten up."

* * *

"Excellent.  I think you two will be well prepared for the ball in three weeks' time.  Now I've planned for some more review sessions before - " Frederick pulled some sheets of paper from nowhere to hand to the two but Chrom quickly took Robin's arm - after making eye contact and getting a nod.

"Not now, Frederick, we'll see you later!"

"Milord please!"  Frederick stepped closer but Chrom quickly pulled Robin with him out the door.

"If we hurry we'll lose him in the halls!"  He jumped into a jog, Robin following quickly.

"Milord!"

"Come on, Robin!"

"Okay, okay!  I'm coming!"

Their laughter trailed down the hall as Frederick's short dash slowed to a halt.

"Never mind..."

* * *

Eventually the two wound their way through the halls of the palace, arriving at Robin's suite within a short dash.  Robin panted heavily while Chrom looked full of energy.

"How...how do you have so much energy?"  Robin gasped, leaning down to rest her hands on her knees.

"I work out quite a lot.  Why are you so drained?  Spend too much time at the desk and not at the gym?"

"Shut...your...handsome mouth."

Chrom grinned.  

"I'll see you in three hours?"  Chrom bent down with a questioning gaze as he took Robin's hand.

"May I?"

Robin blushed.

"Of course."

He pressed a quick kiss to her hand, standing upright with a wry smile.

"I'll see you in a few hours, then.  Please dress nicely."

"Oh?  Where are we going?"

"How does the Yllistol Philharmonic sound?"

"Sounds expensive."

"Well, when you're royalty and have box seats..."

"Ah."

"Of course.  Until we meet again?"  Chrom gave one last smile, a light sweat-shine and in athletic clothes.  Robin thought he looked very princely.

And very fine.

"Until we meet again."  Chrom dropped her hand and bowed, turning and leaving with a spring in his step.  Robin waited a moment, pushing her glasses up with one hand while observing where he kissed her hand.  

"Do I have evening wear?" She asked herself, before dashing into her suite and rifling through her closet.  She had a few hours to really make herself look good for the prince.

Gods!  She was going on a date with the prince!  She did a little dance before turning back and closing the door with a satisfying thud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, big thanks to marisa for help with this. Next chapter is the ball. Last Dream is just Final Fantasy.
> 
> I decided to split this into two chapters cuz i wrote 9 pages and almost 3000 words and had a whole 'nother section that I wanted to flesh out and i'm v tired. So. also it's now gonna be a bit longer.
> 
> Also, wanted to pose a quick question to you all, the fans. Right now I'm having a hard time deciding what my next chrobin fic should be. So vote!  
> 1\. magical girl/superhero au. robin's a magical girl and chrom's a superhero who help each other out against the paranormal and physical threats.  
> 2\. Harry Potter AU. Chrom's from an old blood family while Robin was raised by Kris and Katarina. Perspective through the 7 years at Hogwarts.  
> 3\. Cowboy AU. Chrom's a wandering cowpoke and Robin's the daughter of old money. She takes off with him and will focus on the two of them out in the wild.  
> Please vote in the comments which one you want to see first!  
> update on Long Way Home will be on Tuesday, this will be updated on Thursday.  
> Thanks for reading! please leave a comment if you liked/want to vote!  
> Also i have a ko-fi please donate! if you do you'll get access to exclusive one-shots!


	8. Review - Musical Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and Robin go out on what one could consider a date. Drama unfolds, to nobody's surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin's outfit: https://imgur.com/a/Iymrl3r  
> Enjoy!

The weather was pleasant as Robin waited on the grand circle, pavement stretching out over the lush, manicured hills that lead down towards Yllistol and away from the palace.  Summer's warm nights were still heavy on the brow and neck, but not overbearing in humidity or pressure.  A lovely evening out.  On a date.

Oh boy.  She looked over her outfit, somehow stored in the back of her closet this whole time.  She didn't remember ever buying the dress or gloves or matching heels, but they seemed appropriate for a night out with Chrom.  

Crown Prince Chrom Iris.  Heir to the Ylissean throne.  Robin drew in a heavy breath, damp with worry and exhaled through her nose slowly.  Deep breaths and keeping her cool.  That'd do the trick, wouldn't it?  Oh gods, what if it didn't?  Surely the press would be there.  Paparazzi and cameras and all that.  Her latest brush with fame was the meager newspaper article on her induction to the Mage's Guild as the Plegia's magic officianado.  That had just been an unfortunate picture (that looked a lot like her driver's license in terms of care and appearance) and a short blurb.  This would be something else.  The Prince's social debut after almost a year from his very unfortunate (and very public) break-up with Alena.  

No sweat, right?

Robin's thoughts tumbled and whirled as she took her chin in a gloved hand, unsure of the future for once.

What was her place in it?  What would happen in six months when Lissa's tutoring came to an end?  Would she still see the royal family?  Still hear Chrom's awkward flirtations and enjoyable presence?

Ah, there he was.  Robin discretely held back a gulp as she took him in, his midnight blue suit stretched broadly across his frame.  Yum.

* * *

Fall's prelude was always one of Chrom's favorite times of year, just edging out the middle of spring as his favorite.  Warm enough to still enjoy the outside but cool enough to not die of over-exhaustion from Ylisstol's sometimes humid summers.  His suit was lightweight enough to let him breathe and move but still firm and solid to provide an air of elegance.  As usual he had brushed over Frederick's warnings about Robin and the press and everything else he had heard a million times before.  But there was Robin looking.  Wow.

The color of her dress seemed to catch twilight's glow, and he had to remind himself to pull his eyes from her bare, toned legs and exposed cleavage.  Not that he had looked before, or was distracted - 

You're not fooling anyone, cowboy.

So he cursed his eyes and the gods and Frederick and muttered as he walked up to Robin with his hands held behind his back, at ease as he usually presented himself.

"Evening, Ms. Kite."

"A good evening to you as well, Mr. Iris.  How fare you?"

"Better now that I am outside and in your company, fair lady.  And yourself?"

"Quite well.  It seems the weather is brightened by your charming presence, Mr. Iris."

"That's me, alright.  One of the more memorable press notes about me - once had my smile described as 'cloud-clearing'."

"No."

"Oh yes.  Quite odd to be described like that.  Did you have a pleasant rest after our practice?  You look.  Well.  Radiant, if I may say so."  Chrom bowed his head at this, deigning to look at her through his bangs as he tried not to notice a faint blush appear on her upper chest.  

"Why thank you.  You look quite nice as well.  You certainly know how to fill out a suit."

"Ah, only in the upper body I'm afraid.  All that training results in a need for tailored suits."

"I'm sure you could make a t-shirt and shorts look attractive as well."

"And a burlap sack for you would do nothing to hide your own beauty."

They're teetering on a bridge of flirting and banter, a trail between seriousness and play, a tension that can be cut with an exalted blade apparent to the unobservant.  It's similar to the dance from earlier, a give-and-take between two people with so much and little between them after months of time together.

Chrom coughs into a fist as a limousine pulls up in front of the two, Chrom opening a door and extending an arm.  "After you, milady."

"Why, how kind of you, Mr. Iris."

"Of course."  

* * *

Climbing into a limousine is a lot harder in a long dress, Robin discovers.  Eventually she does a combination scoot/slide/shuffle over a few seats to settle on a long bench while Chrom easily climbs in to sit opposite her.  He looks stressed almost, but still handsome.  His tie is a little loose and the top button is undone and she can see his Adam's apple bob slightly.

"A drink, fair miss?"

"Of course.  What's available?"  Robin leans forward on crossed legs, eyes gleaming.  Chrom elegantly pulls up a seat to reveal a small bar, bottles of sparkling wine at the ready.  

"Just something to lighten the mood before a stuffy performance, I'm afraid."

"Stuffy performance?  Then what are you taking a lady out on a nice date for?"

Chrom freezes and blushes at this, scrambling.  "Uh.  Um.  Well not stuffy, per se, but, well - "

"It's alright, Chrom.  I'm just teasing.  But what is the philharmonic playing?"  Her eyes are twinkling, Chrom notices, not seeing the glasses.

"It's the Eight Legends suite.  I thought you'd find it appropriate considering your passion to history, and the Eight Legends offer some interesting stories."

"That's true.  Elibian history is quite a treat."

"Yes.  Also, if you don't mind me asking, but where are your glasses?"

"Ah, I'm wearing contacts.  The better to see you with, my dear."

His blush rises a bit higher, but he hides this by pouring two flutes of wine, passing one to Robin quickly.

"A toast, Ms. Kite."

"Whatever for?"

"To a lovely night out with a wonderful companion."  Chrom raised his flute elegantly, and for the life of her Robin could not see the clumsy and destructive brother Lissa talked about.  Sure, he was goofy and easily embarrassed but that may be the filter of sibling affection.

"And to a lovely night with such a kind gentleman."  Robin touched her flute to his, and felt a spark of something cross the tension that was so visible.  She took a quick sip at the same time he did, bubbles and light flowing down her stomach and spine.

She could feel something on the horizon.  Her mother had called her 'tactical intuition' when she was younger, when she still believed in fairy tales, before she peeled them open with magic and knowledge.  

Regardless, tonight was supposed to be a night for fun.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the performance?  Please allow me," Chrom pulled out Robin's chair as she slid in, taking in the sights.  After the performance Chrom had somehow pulled out a reservation to a fancy restaurant.  Robin was pleasantly surprised to see Chrom go the extra step but he had mentioned some time ago about etiquette lessons.  By all means he was a perfect gentleman.

"Thank you, Chrom, but I think I can handle this."

"Alas, societal norms demand I showcase a level of deference to a lady in a polite setting."

"Finally admitting I'm a lady, hm?"  Robin teased as Chrom pushed her seat in, a smile curling her lips as she could feel the blush going up his neck.

"I never said you weren't, Robin."

"I'm just teasing, Chrom.  I didn't get to where I am by letting what people say get to me."

"Of course, and that is something I respect about you a tremendous amount."  Chrom sat himself, staring at her from across the table.  The white tablecloth only stretched half a meter between the two, a low-sitting candle in the middle providing a small source of heat and light.  Robin reached up to fiddle with one of the many forks, Chrom's eyes following the curve of the opera-length glove up to her collarbone.

"Did you enjoy the performance?" Chrom scrambled, dragging his eyes up to hers.

"I did.  I actually read an article about the role of music in Elibian history and how different instruments and styles correspond to regions, and thus, to the Legends.  Hearing it live, though, was something else.  So thank you, Chrom.  It was a lovely show."

Before Chrom could open his mouth and embarrass himself more, the server walked up to the table.

"Evening, Your Highness.  Madame.  I am Emilio, and I will be taking care of you tonight.  Some wine, after the show?"  The server spoke in a refined and somewhat foreign accent Chrom couldn't quite catch.  Robin quickly responded in what he thought was Chon'eh, and the server's eyes brightened as he replied in kind.  Robin shot him a sly glance and a wink as she talked briskly, lowly.  Eventually Emilio bowed and departed, quickly coming back with a bottle of wine.  They corked and poured the wine, bowing again and promising to be back after they had some time to look over the menu.

"A friend of yours?"  Chrom lifted an eyebrow as he gazed over the menu, eyes glazing over the neat font.

"No, I thought I recognized their accent and I was correct.  They're on an exchange program and is a student at the local university.  Anyway, they promised to pay special attention to us since I was so nice."

"And I'm sure they're glad to be serving royalty."

"Seems like a sore spot."

"A bit.  I've never truly wanted to be where I am."

"Really?"  Robin took a small sip of the wine.  "Most people would kill to have the privilege you do."

"Yes, I am aware of that.  How I've never had to go hungry and without shelter, and I don't technically need to find a job, but..."

"But it's a gilded cage."

"Aye.  That's a good way to describe it." Chrom placed his menu down, resting his elbows on the table as he looked at his date.  "So I've done my own thing, become my own man in where I am.  It is all I can do."

"I understand.  I have had...similar experiences."

"If you're not comfortable sharing, you don't have to."

"I know.  I appreciate it."  Robin gave a small smile and Chrom felt himself melt just a tad.

"Growing up, my father wasn't around a lot.  Was busy leading what you could generously call a cult.  Only paid attention to me when I became twelve, and then my mother and I ran.  But he got her good, he did.  Since that day, she's been in constant pain from a spell-borne illness.  And it's expensive to keep her alive.  But I make the most of it.  How I got to meet you, after all."  Robin traced the rim of an empty wine glass with her right fingers, eyes wistful.  

"So I understand.  Even now, I am still trapped by his presence.  By cursing us he drove us away, never to see or feel happiness, a malady at our heels."

"Is it terminal?"

"No, not with medication.  It changes often but unchecked it will kill her.  The curse...it's designed to wound and debilitate rather than kill.  So if I keep pouring money into her condition, she'll be fine, but..."

"I'm so sorry, Robin," Chrom reached a hand across the table and placed it delicately over Robin's, pulling it away from the glass.  He rubbed her knuckles over the glove, tenderly.  "You are so strong and you don't deserve to have that happen.  If you want you could bring her here and we could try - "

"Well, if it isn't Chrom Iris!"  Chrom's head snapped up, dropping Robin's hand.  His face hardened as he got up and turned around to see someone who really wouldn't have liked to see.  A low-cut dress, a prominent ruby necklace, a high ponytail - 

"Alena.  I'd say it's good to see you, but it's not.  You still have something of mine."

"Oh, this?"  Alena's eyes darted to Robin's as she bent down, pulling up the necklace delicately.  "You mean the gaudy little handout you gave me that was your mother's?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about it like that."  Chrom folded his arms across his chest as Alena pranced around him to Robin, looking at her down her nose.

"And who's this little troglodyte?"

"My name is Robin Kite.  A pleasure."  Robin stood up but did not extend a hand, leaving one on the tablecloth.  

"Hmm.  Barely worth anything.  What  _does_ he see in you?"

"Pardon me?"

"You're just a little Plegian pity pet so that the royal family looks good.  Surely you must know that, right?"

"I think - "

"Oh, she thinks she can talk!  Adorable.  Did you even graduate elementary school?"

"I seem to have a higher education than you - "

"Oh do be quiet," Alena's voice raised in pitch, and Chrom could notice the people with phones inch closer.  "Like you Plegian robe-crawlers could be refined or smart."

Oh no.

Chrom thought one thing to himself after that - deescalate.  Thinking quickly, Chrom power-walked around the table, opposite the two women, saw Robin start to raise a hand, anima magic forming in the base of her palm and  _pulled -_

The magic faded as Chrom bundled her along.

"Chrom I wasn't done with her yet - "

"Come on, think, Robin!  She's baiting you.  It's not worth it.  You want to end up on national television for punching out a socialite?"

"She deserves it!"

"I never said she didn't!"  Chrom ducked suddenly, pulling off his jacket and placing it around Robin as she clutched the lapels closer.  "Come on.  We're leaving."

And so they left, leaving Alena with a viscous smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, big thank to Marisa for link to the dress maker thing and general support. Sorry i've been awol for a bit! Work got busy and my apartment was undergoing renovations. Ugh. Anyway we've got 2 (two) more chapters left! Ah!!!!!!!!!! please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed. Even if you've dropped a kudos or left a swell comment, comment more! makes me feel good.


	9. Symposium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally the anniversary of the Hero-King Marth and his bride Caeda's wedding, the autumn ball is now a celebration of good times and romance. What awaits our intrepid teacher amongst the swaying dresses and fitted suits?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin's dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/854346991790659921/sent/?sfo=1&sender=400890941738590077&invite_code=f80bde559e45435cbe96ca4eccad37ea
> 
> Thanks again to Marisa for finding this
> 
> our convo went literally "chrom: .........NECK"

There was a delicate twist of music in the air, a bend of strings as a few couples graced the dance floor with their presence.  The party was still in the beginning phase, no major announcements or grand entrances.  Robin rested against a wall, one hand lightly swirling a glass of bubbly rosé, the other holding her arm.  Her dress thankfully had long sleeves to protect from the slight breeze, summer's graceful decline into autumn's chill.  The wind swept over the farming plains to the suburbs and beyond the urban sprawl of downtown Ylisstol, bringing the faint scent of tulips and hydrangeas.  She pushed back a longer strand of hair, the light curls swaying gently in the breeze. The glass doors on the west side of the ballroom were pulled back to let in the sunset and air, and Robin could sense the faint wards keeping out the bugs.  Very smart.

So far she hadn't seen anyone she knew; even though that was limited to the royal family and some of their aids, namely Frederick and Phila.  But on the north side of the ballroom the snack table called her name direly.  Canapés, carpaccio, small triangular sandwiches, and a cucumber-and-avocado bite all graced the buffet tables, and Robin quickly checked her neckline for any dripped sauce.  Wouldn't do to be messy when her - date? - got here.  She idly brushed the white lily by her right temple, left outside her door earlier that day with a short note from Chrom.  The thought of him leaving notes and trying to be romantic made her stomach twist.

What were they?  Clearly not just friends, if the date last week meant anything.  

* * *

_"I'm sorry about all that, Robin," Chrom hurriedly pulled the door to the limo shut, herding Robin almost into the back seats.  "I wasn't expecting her to show up and..."_

_"Ruin everything?" Robin scoffed, crossing her arms with a pout.  "Well it happened anyway."_

_"I didn't want this to happen.  This night was supposed to go differently - "_

_"Oh yeah?  How so?"_

_"You know.  More romantic."_

_"Ro-romantic?  I'm afraid I don't understand."_

_Chrom leaned forward, taking Robin's hands into his.  "I like you, Robin.  As a man does a woman."_

_"I-I'm sorry?"_

_"I feel like I've come to care about you to an extent.  You have this - "_

_"I'm sorry, Chrom.  I'm just a nameless Plegian woman, wouldn't - "_

_"Do I look like I care about that?"_

_"Milord?"_

_"Robin...how long have I said not to call me that?  Forget about me being a prince, and forget about all that - that - that political bullshit."_

_"I've never heard you curse before, Chrom."_

_"I don't make a habit of it.  You don't have to answer my question, Robin.  I'm alright."_

_"What question?  You didn't ask one?"  Robin looked down as he fiddled with one of her fingers, a kind gesture._

_"Whether you like me as well.  Don't worry about it, Robin."_

_"Hey!" She slapped his arm lightly, frowning.  "You don't get to dictate my feelings for me!"_

_"I - what?"_

_"You can't just decide whether I like you back.  I just need some time.  Is that alright?"_

_"Yes."  Chrom let go of her hand and leaned back, dragging a hand through his hair.  "I understand completely."_

* * *

Since then, Chrom hadn't dropped by after any of Lissa's classes, only leaving the flower and note that day of the ball.  Why would he just leave her alone with no word of warning?  Had their time together meant nothing?  Robin quickly took a long sip of her wine, flushing her feelings down into her stomach, where they mixed and tumbled with an empty belly of guilt and alcohol.  Not a pleasant combination.  She dredged herself from her stupor, pulling herself over to the wall and crossed the edges of the ballroom, stepping lightly towards the buffet tables.  She snacked and snooped around, listening to the bickering couples and simpering sycophants that littered the hall.  

Robin also tried very,  _very_ hard not to listen to the racist rhetoric so clearly copied from Alena's instagram account.  A day after her and Chrom's date Alena had dropped about fifteen minutes of nonsense on her account, dragging Robin (and by association all of Plegia and mages everywhere) through the mud.  And they kept using that one stock image they had of her, the really unflattering one that looks like her driver's license.  

So she pushed her annoyance down where the guilt and feelings lay, and noshed.  She looked up to see Frederick at attention, and made her way over to the knight.

"Sir Frederick."

"Ms. Kite.  You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, your words are too kind.  I fear many people do not share that opinion."

"I know for a fact Milord still does."

"That's a surprise.  Wish he'd show it a bit better."

"Believe me, I've tried," Frederick muttered to himself, not seeing Robin's smirk at his smart remark.  "Sometimes, he is a bit too dense...regardless, Ms. Kite, I must attend to my duties.  The royal family will soon arrive."

"Oh?"

"Indeed.  A pleasant evening.  I hope you have thought long and hard about Milord's words to you.  You are quite a good influence on the royal family as a whole."  With that cryptic statement, Frederick bowed and departed.  Robin gaped for a moment before closing her jaw, unprepared.  

Dear gods.

* * *

Chrom tugged on his lapels, looking in the mirror as he tightened his tie just a bit.  His tie pin was centered, his cufflinks were freshly polished, his shoes shined...

"I feel, like I always do, like a penguin."

"Come now, Chrom," his father stepped up behind him, laying a hand on his son's shoulder.  Exalt Alexander had his hair pulled back into a low tail, grey shining nicely in the dim changing room light.  "You look handsome.  Fine.  You'll sweep Ms. Kite off her feet."

"Forgive me if I don't trust that completely."

"Chrom...when will you have faith?"

"Ironic coming from you, the skeptic of you and mother."

"Well...she's rubbed off on me."  Alexander rubbed the back of his neck, an achingly familiar action his son had acquired.  "Just like Robin has on you."

"Father?"  Chrom turned away from the mirror to look his father directly in the eyes.  

"You'll see what I mean."

"Oh!  There you two are."  Phila ducked her head around the corner of the doorway.  "Your Highness, Milord."  The pegasus knight sketched a quick bow, stepping fully into view.  "The rest of your family is getting ready to enter the ballroom."

"Of course, thank you, Phila."  Alexander nodded, and the knight stepped away.  "Well, Chrom.  Now or never."

"Right."  He swallowed thickly, and followed the precession to the main hall.  Lissa and Ricken stepped up next to him, arm-in-arm.

"Hey, dirtbrain, you alright?" Lissa elbowed her brother in the side, Emmeryn stepping up on Chrom's other side.

"I'm alright.  Just a little...nervous."

His sisters smiled, and he did not enjoy that one bit.

* * *

A man coughed into the sound system, and Robin perked up.  It was time.  

"And now, the royal family of Ylisse, blessed be their name.  True descendants of the Hero-King and his Winged Bride, I have Princess Lissa Iris and her escort Ricken Tiellodore; Prince Chrom Iris; Crown Princess Emmeryn Iris and her escort Dame Phila Atell, and Exalt Alexander Iris and the Exalt-Consort, Cassandra."  

The audience applauded as the royal family and their escorts descended down the marble staircase, the people ooh-ing and aah-ing at the royal family's fashionable styles and tastes.  Chrom was visibly the only one unattended by an escort, but they ranged from Exalt-Consort Cassandra's and Dame Phila's ease to Ricken's trepidation and mild unease.  Thankfully his fear did not permeate throughout the ballroom, and conversation sprouted again, until another person coughed into the sound system.

"Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, and distinguished guests.  As I am sure, you all know who I am."  A laugh came from the crowd at the exalt's joke.

"This is our country's 542nd Autumn Ball as known during the establishment of Ylisse, after the Schism.  We find ourselves in a time of similar distrust and distress.  The media will label outsiders in a race of xenophobia and fear, and I will not allow that anymore.  This is not the country I believe in.  This is not the country Exalt Helena rebuilt from the ashes of the crusades.  So I say now as I have for the past forty years of my reign - we must come together.  We've recently reestablished ties with the Jugdrali, and we're about to make first contact with Tellius for the first time in two hundred years.  Our ties with Elibe are as strong as ever, and so we must look internally, within Archanea and Old Valentia, to bring our countries together.

"So, a toast - to unity!  To prosperity amongst our nations!"  Alexander raises a champagne flute from nowhere, and Robin looks down to her wine glass, almost magically-refilled and raises with with the crowd.

"Cheers!"

So Robin drank with everyone else, and pretended to like being alone. 

And then Chrom's eyes grazed over hers and everything froze.

Did she like him back?

Well...

Surely, right?  How could she not?  He was this...gallant, fairy-tale prince of a character, almost a caricature of a Disney movie. 

But behind that, he was so...genuine.  He was kind and generous and nice and...

Oh gods here he comes.

* * *

Chrom's first thought when he sees Robin is: that's a lot of exposed neck.  A column of exposed skin leaving to a nice amount of chest.

Very nice.

His second thought is to rein himself in.  He is a gentleman of refined tastes, and tries to appreciate her in other ways, like why he didn't acknowledge her for a week.  

It's.  Complicated.

He keeps hearing his statements from last week on how he can be too demanding, too overbearing of others and - 

Oh no, she's approaching him. 

"Lord Iris.  The pleasure is mine."  Robin curtsies, and Chrom finds himself going through the motions.

"Ms. Kite.  You look beautiful tonight."  Chrom bows, sweeping her hand into his to lay a gentle kiss.  

There's a silence for a bit, but it's stilted and awkward, unusual for the two of them.  

"I - "

"Uh - "

They both try talking at once and they stutter to a halt.  They're not in the way of anyone but they're not truly isolated, there are people floating around.  

"I wanted to apologize, Robin," Chrom says all at once, "I know I can be overbearing and I wanted to give you space."

"I can get that, but no contact for a week?  And then a note and a flower?" Robin touched the flower and Chrom's hand met it there, cradling her face with his hand, her own reaching up to keep it there.  "I missed you."

"I know.  I missed you as well.  I left a lot on you to consider when I left.  I just wanted to know - "

"Later, Chrom.  But the waltz is starting, and I know we practiced it, and after that, I'll tell you."

"Robin?"

"Come on, Chrom!"  She drew his hand into both of hers, dragging them backwards onto the dance floor as the familiar notes of the Talysian Waltz began to play.

* * *

According to the stories, the Talysian Waltz was inspired by the Whitewing Sisters, and then adapted to Princess Caeda with their aid.  It represents a devotion to a lord, both romantic and platonic.  In Dame Palla's records she expresses a similar romantic devotion to her Lady Minerva that Princess Caeda had for the Hero-King, but that is besides the point.  As stated earlier in this story, the longer steps represent those of a Pegasus', of how far a Knight would go for their liege.  

Like nothing had changed, Chrom and Robin wove between each others steps, each spin and twirl and move elegantly flowing to the next.  They only had eyes for each other, and as the music continued, the key changing, they stepped closer and closer...

According to the stories, at the end of the Talysian Waltz, when it was first played at Marth and Caeda's wedding, the bride pulled her groom's head down and kissed him for a while, to the applause of the entire congregation.

(The records say the biggest criers were Sir Jagen and Sir Ogma, but that is besides the point.)

And as the music swelled to a crescendo, strings playing their finales, Robin reached her arms up to wind around Chrom's neck, and pulled him down to meet her lips with his.

* * *

The entire party applauded as the Waltz ended, but Chrom and Robin did not know or care if they were applauding for them, or for the band.  

(The biggest criers then were Frederick and Emmeryn.)

(But that is besides the point.)

"Chrom..."

"Robin..."

"Does that...clear things up?"

"I don't know," Chrom had a wry grin on his face, and Robin wanted to kiss it off of him.  "I might need to test that a few more times."

"Oh, now you find the time to be charming, hm?"

"What can I say?  Would you care to follow me, milady?  I believe we have much more to discuss."

"Of course, milord."  Robin looped an arm through his, and he escorted her towards the sunset.

* * *

In van two miles from the palace, armed with a very expensive and magical microphone and camera, a woman with a high ponytail watched as someone lower than herself kissed the man she had marked.  

She smiled sharply, mind whirring quickly.

A new opportunity.

It was all over now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> checks the date of when i updated this: ah
> 
> sorry gang! anyway, one last chapter left! I'm excited. Are you? As always please leeave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! I'm so, so happy that this was well-liked. it makes my heart sing when i look at what you guys think of this. So thanks.


	10. Final Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Course Review, Et. Al.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sexy times? I don't know her,

Alena zoomed the focus in.  A bit closer, a stray hope for the tree line to shift - there!

Yes, right there, right in focus, Chrom and that Plegian rat, conversing quite closely.  She could already smell the scandal brewing, and it excited her.  So close to ruination and success.  This is what she lived for.  She could see the headline in front of her - 'Plegian Bitch Ruins Crown Prince, Long-Lost Lover Comes Back to Soothe a Broken Heart!'

She was too upperclass to drool and salivate over her victory, and she contained herself for the time being.

* * *

Chrom led Robin away to a remote balcony, winding through the twilight rays as they passed through the stained glass and over fountaining waters.  Eventually the two made their way to a small stone bench and Robin took a seat, one hand pulling her dress forward and the other tucking a lock of hair behind the flower on her ear.  Chrom caught her hand and pulled it into his, treading over the fabric at her wrist.

"So."  Robin placed her other hand on top of Chrom's, smiling sweetly.  Her gaze was still focused on their hands, but she could feel her blush rising up her chest and to her neck.

"Yes."  Chrom cleared his throat awkwardly, looking bashful.

"Where did all your charm go?  You were quite smooth just a few moments ago."

"Well," Chrom coughed again, pointedly, and Robin raised her eyes to meet his, amber meeting blue.

"Yes?"

"I enjoyed it quite thoroughly.  I just didn't want you to feel - "

"Chrom, I was the one to kiss you - "

"But still, I feel like - "

"Chrom if you don't kiss me again I'm leaving." 

He did so.

* * *

"Robin - ah! - Robin, why now?"  Chrom pulled himself back, eyes darting to Robin's bruised lips and high flush.

"I thought, and I thought some more, and I realized that I...care for you.  Most ardently."

"Go on," Chrom moved to her neck, moving Robin so she straddled his waist.  "Tell me."

"Ah, payback!  Well, it's - oh!"  Robin whined, pulling Chrom back by his hair.  "Don't leave a mark!  I bruise too easily for you to do that."

"Please, tell me.  Why?"  Chrom looked deeply into her eyes, and she leaned her forehead against his.

"It's just you, Chrom.  You Prince Charming, you, with your kindness and strength and humor - mmf!"  Chrom pulled Robin back up to his lips at this, even more feverish than before.

"Robin..." Chrom's eyes darkened, and Robin shivered, and not from the cool breeze.  "If you keep saying things like that I might not be able to restrain myself."

"But milord," Robin tittered, drawing closer, if possible.  Where was she getting this from?  "You'd really do something like that to someone as innocent as me?"

Chrom growled, and Robin bit at his lower lip.  She chuckled deep in her throat, and Chrom's hands settled firmly on her hips.  With a heave of strength he picked her up, and Robin squealed, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Milord!"

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?"  Chrom muttered and Robin laughed into his neck, quickly sucking at the juncture of neck and chest.  Chrom growled, but kept walking.

* * *

"Is this...?"  Robin looked up and around at the familiar place.

"Yes.  The rose gardens.  Looking back, I think...this is where I fell for you."

"But I had only known you for a few days at that point.  Why me?"  Robin rested her head against his chest, his suit and her dress mingling in the grass.

"It's like...something about you that just drew you to me.  You are so smart and beautiful and funny and you make me feel like I'm good enough, like I'm not playing a part.  No one else I've been with has made me feel that way."

"Oh, Chrom..."

"I love you, I do.  I didn't want to tell you for I feared you would leave.  You only have so many more months here teaching my sister, and your mother is sick, and I...don't want to be a burden on you.  Nor my feelings bear down on you."

"Oh, you foolish, lovely man."  Robin brought a palm to Chrom's cheek and he leaned into it, pressing a kiss.  "I would not leave you.  I will not.  My heart has decided.  I can give you my answer."

"Answer to what?" 

"Your question.  From last week.  If you couldn't tell, I care for you as well.  Maybe even love.  But I want to get to know you better.  In a different way."

"A romantic way?" Chrom's smile finally perked up, and Robin swatted him on the arm.

"Yes, something like that.  And who knows?  Maybe something...more?"  Robin leaned up to his ear and whispered, and instantly the flame was relit.  

"You know not what you do to me, you little minx..."

"Oh?  Is the big bad Ylissean prince going to punish poor little me?"

Chrom's eyes blazed and he pulled her closer, crushing her in a heated kiss.  He brought them to their feet and swept her up in a bridal carry, Robin letting out a quiet squeak.

"We'll see what that looks like now, hm?" Chrom leaned forward, grinning, and Robin gulped.

"I-I mean, if you want to, that is.  I'm not that foolish to know what I'm implying, but - "

"Oh my gods.  Yes.  I want to do this and move forward."

"You sure?  Anytime you want me to stop, tell me, and - "

"Shut up and let's go, dingus."

He did so.

* * *

Prince Chrom Iris was not with the royal family as they closed the party.  Neither was Ms. Robin Kite.

Alena fumed.  Surely they couldn't have...?

Of course not.  

* * *

Frederick rapped on the door once, twice.  A third time.

"Milord.  I know you have an alarm clock but it is almost ten o'clock and people are beginning to get quite worried.  Also have you seen Ms. Kite?  She hasn't been seen in a while."

"---'t come in."

"Come in?  Of course.  One moment, milord."

* * *

Shit.

* * *

Frederick entered Chrom's rooms, and was equally surprised and aghast at what he found.  Not only his lord, but Ms. Kite!  In bed, together!  

Naked!

What had they done - 

"What did you do to him!"  Frederick stormed over to the two, both wide awake as Robin scooted back to the headboard, sheet clutched tightly to her chest.

"Frederick!  Chrom appeared in his line of sight, also using part of the sheets to cover himself.

"Milord, she seduced you!  Clearly this was all a plot, no?"  Frederick could feel his voice rising, his anger building.

"What are you talking about?"

"She used her position here to get close, hm?  What was your goal?  Money?  Fame?"

"Frederick, enough!" Chrom snapped, eyes furious.  He took a deep breath, emotions cooling.  "Listen, this isn't how I wanted things to happen, but..."

Unaware to the three in Chrom's room, a hidden camera took video, all transmitting out of the castle.

* * *

She couldn't believe it.  How lucky could she get?  Alena pranced back and forth, clutching the usb drive with all of Chrom and that woman's filthy actions together closer to her chest.

She thought they'd go far, but this far?  No way!  

* * *

"Frederick, can you leave for a bit?"  Chrom's mien turned exasperated, and Frederick was instantly confused.

"Why?  Of course not.  I can't leave you alone with - with - the betrayal alone - "

"Can I not get dressed with someone's eyes on me?" Robin said for the first time of that morning.  "Really, I was just enjoying a nice morning with Chrom and now we're all yelling - "

"You went back on your word!" Frederick hissed.  "You told me you had no designs on his heart!"

"And things changed!  I care for him!"  Robin was almost on the edge of tears and Chrom heard that, turning away to clamber back in bed with Robin, holding her to his chest.

"Robin..."

"Oh Chrom...what have I done...?"

* * *

Aaaaaaaand send.  Alena cackled this time, as the progress bar loaded, sending those juicy, sweet files to the  _Ylissean Enquirer_.  Oh, how perfect - 

Wait, what?  Why wasn't it sending?  She mashed the send/receive button, before a prompt opened up.

"Can't connect?  What's going on?"  She seethed, mashing the button harder.

"Still don't get it, do you?"  A voice came from outside her door, and Alena froze.

"I know you can hear us," another female voice came, more mature.  There was a muttered incantation and light shattered through the broken wood frame.

"Hello, Alena."  And there were Emmeryn and Lissa Iris.  "You really think we'd let outgoing communications through while we knew you were in the area?"

"Th-this is illegal!"  Alena turned and scrambled backwards, desperate to put anything between the three of them.

"What is?  We have a permit.  Illegal observation and paparazzi activity, and we're filling out the sentence.  Of course, we can relent."  Lissa grinned, sharply, and light began wafting from her arms.

"Wha-what do you want?"

"The drive and the necklace."  Emmeryn's gaze was like steel as she strutted over.  Alena kicked a chair between them but Emmeryn made a slashing motion with her arm, the chair disintegrating into metal particles.  "Give them to me, now.  Or we can drag this into court.  Your choice."

Alena flung the two items at the princess and huddled into a ball.  

"Any backups?"  Lissa stepped forward and growled, looking around at Alena's laptop.

"N-no, just that."

"Good!"  Emmeryn nodded, holding the drive with one hand and the necklace with the other.  There was another flash of power and the drive disintegrated next.

"A pleasure doing business with you."

And with that the two princesses left a crying socialite alone in her room, her plans destroyed.

* * *

"Robin, you haven't done anything wrong," Chrom looked over Robin's head to scowl at Frederick, who still hadn't left.  "You cannot fault your heart, like I cannot fault mine."

"Milord - "

"Sir Frederick."  Exalt Alexander's voice boomed through the room, and everyone stood up straight as they could.

"Your Highness," Frederick sketched a bow.

"Father."

"Your highness, please forgive my state of dress - "

"It's fine, Ms. Kite," and she could see Chrom's smile on that old face.  "My retainers caught me in worse situations with worse people.  At ease, Frederick.  You're dismissed."

"But, Your Highness - "

"Ms. Kite, do you intend to betray my son's heart?"

"Of course not, I mean, no, uh - "

"Fine by me," the Exalt shrugged, turning around.  "And Frederick, get out of here.  Can't you see she's trying to change?"

* * *

Minutes passed after the Exalt and Frederick left, and neither Chrom nor Robin had moved.

"Well, this is embarrassing."  Chrom rubbed his face until Robin pulled his hands aside.  She pressed against him, plush skin to toned muscle and pushed down, pressing her lips to his.

"Mm."

"Not what I had in mind."

"Mm?" Robin moved to his neck, leaving a mark like so many others on his skin.

"You know.  Everything."

"Hm?"

"Well, it's not everyday you fall in love with your younger sister's teacher."

"But it did happen."  Robin knelt up, hands next to Chrom's head.  They stared into each others eyes, Robin a bit more blurry since she had neither contacts nor glasses.  "And it's not everyday you fall in love with your student's older brother, who is also the crown prince of a country."

"Not very common, hm?"

"Hmm."  Robin collapsed back onto him, a mix of arms and skin and sweat.

"But you mean it?" Chrom asked hazily, already drifting back to sleep.

"'Course I do," Robin mumbled, already with her eyes closed.  "Love you, Chrom."

"Love you too."

They both drifted back to sleep, as Alexander held back his laughs from behind the door.

Like father like son.

* * *

Some time later

* * *

"Alright, Lucina, Morgan.  I'm going to teach you how to use magic."  Robin had her children on her lap, a Ylissean light tome in her hands.  The kids looked eagerly, clearly invested.

"So, the first step is to know the magic is there.  To feel it inside you, to dwell up from your very soul.  And then..."

Robin continued on, her voice a soothing note as Chrom filed out paperwork.  He looked up to make eye contact with Robin and the kids, who all smiled brightly.  Chuckling, he bent his head back down to work.

Only a few minutes later he heard an arcane tongue and his kids' hands pointed at a wall, two identical lightning burns on the stone.

Chrom looked up to make eye contact with his family, and they all had sheepish grins.

Some things never change, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy. This was a blast to write and I hope you enjoyed it too! I'm very very happy i finished a fic. Expect next FE time slot to have cowboy chrom au! With art from dt75 and more quality content from yours truly, it's gonna be real fun! Again, big thanks to Marisa for motivating me and sending memes and reading my chapters and sending me outfits and all that other stuff.  
> As always, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> me, checking all the other wips i have: uh
> 
> sorry i wrote one (1) fic all of 2018? i graduated college, moved, started a new job, quit, started a second job and have a cat. some other fics to expect 2k19: chrobin harry potter au, fe4 au where deirdre isn't captured and julia has sigurd as her dad, p5 fic where f!akira meets ghost minako and labrys is there, a tatizeke/chrobin au where both superheroes and magical girls exist, and a castlevania/p5 crossover where f!akira is soma cruz's daughter
> 
> please read my stuff and leave a nice comment, makes me write more (validate me please)


End file.
